Ectoplasmic Angel
by RedHeadsRock1010
Summary: Danny isn't sure he'll ever understand why he was kicked out of heaven, but with mortal friends as perfect as his did it really matter that he was all alone now? It seems Amity Park needs him more than his old home, because things are starting to wake up that were better left asleep. And maybe- just maybe- the Angel isn't as alone as he thinks.
1. Blue Eyes

**Ectoplasmic Angel**

Chapter 1

 _(Friendship, hurt/comfort, adventure, supernatural)_

Angels don't fall often.

Actually, Angels don't fall _ever_. As far as Danny knew, he was the first. Even as he fell thousand of feet the only thing the young teen could think about was landing amongst the mortals of Earth.

He was going to be alone and he had no idea what he had done to deserve it.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

* * *

It was Thanksgiving Break, the second greatest break from school besides Christmas, and a teenager known as Tucker Foley was waiting anxiously for the family turkey to finish cooking.

"Sweetie," his mother sighed, taking the rolls out of the toaster, "you know it's going to be another hour before your grandparents get here so even if the turkey finishes, you can't eat it yet."

Tucker starts to visibly deflate, but quick thinking freezes him in place. Turning around he gives his mother the most powerful puppy dog eyes he's capable of producing. "Please, mom, just one taste?"

Mrs. Foley taps his forehead lightly with an oven mitt. "Sorry, kiddo, those only work on your father." A noise of indignation comes from the living room where Mr. Foley is setting the table and Mrs. Foley laughs. "Honey, you know you can't resist your son when he asks you for anything. You're such a softy," she hums, smiling.

Tucker ignores the lovey look in both his parents eyes- he can't see his father at the moment, but if his face is anything like his mothers is right now then he knows they're thinking gross lovey dovey things about each other- and moves to help his mom with the mashed potatoes. Mrs. Foley stops him.

"Tucker, you've been such a big help and I know it's just absolutely killing you to be surrounded by all this food and unable to eat it so why don't you go play outside for a little bit," she teases.

Mr. Foley pops his head in. "We'll call you when your Aunt and Uncle arrive," he reassured.

"Wait, is it your sister or moms?" Tucker asks, freezing at the doorway.

His father grins. "Don't worry, it's usually my sister that shows up first." Tucker makes a dramatic whisper of "Thank God!" before racing out the door while his mother screams at the two of them to play nice with her family.

He was still laughing as he took a running leap into the pile of leaves that collected in their backyard. When he landed, Tucker paused for a moment to just breathe in the fresh air and thank whatever deity that was listening for these long holiday breaks from school. He only had one friend named Sam, and despite being a girl she was picked on just as much as he was. The two of them were outcasts at Casper High, Amity Park's only high school, and it had been that way since their freshmen year. The bullying had lessoned as their antagonists grew up, but Tucker was still occasionally shoved in a locker or two and was forced to wait before Sam found him.

Tucker closed his eyes. Junior year was supposed to be a time for change. He was turning seventeen in a month, for God's sake! He shouldn't have to put up with dreading going to school everyday if it meant running into people like Dash and Paulina. Mr. Lancer always tried to help, but Casper High's football coach was adamant about the jocks receiving little to no punishment so there was little he could do besides give them a slap on the wrist.

The teen sighed, opening his eyes to squint at the sky above him. The air was dropping since it was November, and the sun decided it didn't want to be seen today. The chill in the air was getting to him so Tucker let out one more sigh before standing up and brushing the leaves off of his clothes.

He was about to walk around the back to look at the small retention pond when the tree next to him shook.

Shook actually wasn't the wording Tucker would use to describe the tree's movement. It was more like it _heaved._ The giant trunk suddenly swayed right, lifting the roots on the opposite side out of the ground slightly, before being pulled back the other way. Tucker stared open mouthed as the tree slowly stopped rocking back and fourth.

What could possibly provide enough force to uproot a _tree_? Though the sun was hiding behind a cloud, Tucker could still barely make out the top of the tree when he looked upward; it was a pretty large hunk of nature. Seeing nothing, Tucker decided to throw all caution to wind and started climbing. The tree was still rooted in the ground- technically- and he doubted anything short of a hurricane or whatever had hit it a second ago could bring it crashing down. Cautious of his own safety, and knowing that death awaited him if he fell, the teen carefully edged about a fourth of the way up the tree. Looking down was a bad idea, but Tucker did it anyways.

"Wow," he breathed, amazed at his own capabilities. "I can't believe I just did that."

The peace was broken when suddenly his vision was blocked by a _thing_ that swung down in front of him. Screaming, Tucker lost his grip on the branch he was resting on and fell backwards. As he fell, the teen pictured how awful this Thanksgiving would be for his family when they came out to check on him and found a body instead of a boy. He squeezed his eyes shot, and was mildly surprised when he felt a tug on his pant leg that stopped his descent.

Tucker's breaths came out choppy and panicked as he hung upside down. His only view was the ground a couple yards away so he put his head to his chest to try and see what had grabbed him, and almost screamed at the sight of another boy. Though his vision was obscured, Tucker was positive he was being held by a kid with the brightest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen in his life.

Licking his lips, Tucker asked, "C-can you let me down, please?"

The other boy's eyes widened and he made a sharp gasping sound. His lips moved slowly, but no words escaped them. "Please, thank you for saving me but I really can't feel my arms right now," Tucker tried again, a little frustrated when the blue eyed boy just tilted his head. Thinking that maybe he was deaf, Tucker signed the question. When that received no response as well, he gave up and pointed at a branch. "Down. Please."

The bright blue eyes followed his hands and it seemed he finally understood what Tucker was asking. The boy lifted Tucker's pant leg up more and set the flailing teenager on the branch next to him. Once he was carefully positioned, Tucker fixed his beanie and gave the newcomer a once over. He was pale and thin, but Tucker noticed the muscles underneath the weird cloth he was wearing only because he knew the kid had to have them because he had lifted Tucker up with _only one hand._ He looked to be about Tucker's age, maybe younger, because his face was soft and inviting with wide eyes that seemed to convince you he was safe to approach.

Tucker cleared his throat. "So, um, I'm Tucker Foley. What's your na-?" Blue Eyes looked delighted and suddenly surged forward to touch Tucker's mouth as he spoke. "Woah! Hey- wait, stop that!" he complained, swatting the teen's hands away. The other wasn't swayed and continued to prod his lips.

Tucker sat still and gave him an unimpressed look when he finally stopped. "You done?"

Blue Eyes made a soft sound and suddenly Tucker thought he understood why the other kid was fascinated with his face. When Blue Eyes talked, his lips barely moved at all. If Tucker wasn't two feet from him, he never would have thought the kid was opening his mouth at all.

"Earlier, you were trying to mimic me, weren't you?" Tucker observed. Blue Eye's lips moved in a wide, exaggerated manner but no sound came out, just like before. "Can you even talk? Don't mimic me, just talk."

The teenager heard the change of tone, but obviously didn't get what Tucker wanted. Once the black teen pointed to Blue Eye's own lips, his eyes widened and a sudden succession of what Tucker could only describe as _noise_ escaped him. Too shocked, Tucker took a couple seconds before responding. "Woah! Slow down, I can't understand what you're saying."

The noise slowed significantly and a slight shift happened. Tucker realized that the tone sounded questioning now. "Wow, that's- wow," Tucker breathed, staring wide eyed at the boy speaking a language he had never heard of. "This is amazing."

Blue Eyes seemed to understand that Tucker was happy because the teen grinned and wiggled around in an excited manor. Tucker squeaked when the entire branch shook, but didn't have the heart to tell the kid to stop. "Who are you?" Tucker tried again, making sure he had a firm grip on the branch. "How did you get here? Where are you from?" When the other teenager only looked puzzled, Tucker pointed to himself and then his house, hoping he would understand.

Blue Eyes pointed to the sky.

Tucker blinked, unsure how to both understand and respond to that. "...Okay."

"Tucker? Where are you?" his mothers voice asked, sounding slightly worried.

The teen gasped at her voice. He'd forgotten about Thanksgiving dinner with his family! Ignoring Blue Eyes noise of confusion, Tucker jumped down a branch so his mom could see him. "Up here!" he yelled, waving when her eyes finally spotted him.

Mrs. Foley raised her eyebrows at her son as he had never been one for climbing trees. "You be careful coming down from there, you hear me? And wash up quickly, your Aunt just pulled into the driveway."

"Got it, mom!"

When Mrs. Foley finally walked back inside, Tucker glanced at the teenager above him. Blue Eyes noticed the eyes on him and trilled happily, eyes shining bright and grin stretched across his entire face.

"Oh Lord, what am I going to do with you?" Tucker whispered, receiving an unintelligible gurgle in response.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone! So I got a lot of positive reviews and PMs regarding my Guardians chapter of Secrets Revealed, and several asked if it could be made into a separate story. I already had something planned out for Guardians, however, so someone suggested I write something similar but make it an "Angel AU." I was thrilled with the prompt and decided to roll with it. This will be a chapter fic. (with longer chapters after this intro) and it's written in more of a book style than my quick oneshots. The plot with thicken with each chapter rather than give you instant gratification *insert evil laugh.*

Basically: Danny's been kicked out of heaven.

(I'm still working on SWMC, I swear! But I have a lot of this story written already so I want to start posting it).


	2. Prayers

**Ectoplasmic Angel**

Chapter 2

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

After Tucker peeked through the window and saw his Aunt, Uncle, and cousins greeting his parents, he knew he'd have to act fast. He turned to Blue Eyes who was watching him from his seat on a pile of leaves. The teen seemed entranced by the colors of autumn.

"Okay, so unless I'm hallucinating, you fell out of the sky and landed in my tree with, like, zero injuries," Tucker exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at the other boy. Blue Eyes pointed back. "And since I can't understand a word of what you're saying, we have an _extreme_ language barrier. And dude, by the way, I know like twelve different languages and you sure as hell aren't speaking anything close to one of them."

Surprisingly, that got a reaction out of Blue Eyes who suddenly whipped his wide eyed stare upwards to glare at Tucker, who couldn't really apologize because he had no idea which part of his sentence had offended the kid.

"Literally the only thing I can do is sneak you upstairs or just," Tucker paused as he watched Blue Eyes shove a yellow leaf in his mouth and chew happily, "leave you by yourself."

Blue Eyes was beginning to eye a red leaf when Tucker grabbed his arm. "Okay, I guess you're staying in my room for now because leaving you alone is _not_ an option- and would you stop eating those! Don't you know they're leaves?" Blue Eyes warbled sadly as he was dragged away from what he believed to be a feast.

The two teens approached the backdoor of the Foley household and Tucker pressed a finger to his lips. "We have to be really quiet, okay? That means no noises." Blue Eyes blinked at him.

"Oh man, this is going to be harder than I thought, isn't it?" Tucker mumbled, intertwining their hands to ensure that the other teen didn't run off, surprised at how cold his hand felt.

Blue Eyes made a startled noise and brought their hands up to eye level. His mouth moved, emitting those strange sounds again, but his expression was of astonishment. "What?" Tucker whispered. "Jeez, did your parents never hold your hand or something? Quit making those noises!"

Thankfully the bright eyed boy sensed Tucker's frustration and settled for simply staring at their conjoined appendages. Although Tucker was focused on sneaking past his family, he couldn't help but worry if Blue Eyes really hadn't even been held kindly by someone before. Did he even have a family?

The backdoor thankfully didn't creak as he pushed it open, and Tucker thanked the Lord for small mercies. He and his companion quickly sneaked past the voices coming from the front room and raced upstairs. Blue Eyes only made one confused warble in the direction of the voices, but it was a quiet one so no one heard. Once in the safety of his room, Tucker shut the door and plopped down on his bed.

The teen groaned as a weight joined him. Blue Eyes was smiling at all the posters hanging off the walls and books on his shelves. He gingerly started moving around and touching everything he could find. "Be careful," Tucker ordered when the teen passed over his spelling bee and Mu Alpha Theta awards. Blue Eyes hummed reassuringly.

While the mystery of a teen was distracted, Tucker analyzed his options. One, he could leave Blue Eyes up here and risk him trashing the place, running away, or venturing downstairs when he got bored, or two he could make up an excuse for his presence in their house, the language barrier, and his odd behavior by lying to his entire family. Neither were promising choices, but Tucker was really interested in finding out more about the stranger who landed in his tree and seemed to have no idea what anything was. For some reason, he didn't want to get rid of him yet.

Suddenly, Tucker had an idea "Okay, kid, come here for a second." Blue Eyes looked up and followed. Tucker pulled out his desk chair and guided the other teen to sit in it. He made a noise- one that Tucker recognized as caution or confusion- but seemed to understand what Tucker wanted. Once he was seated, Tucker logged into his computer and opened up the stupid poptart cat video that would play on repeat for 10 hours.

Blue Eyes jerked back when the screen lit up and started moving. "No way," Tucker muttered, eyebrow raised. "I didn't think this would actually work. You seriously haven't ever seen a computer before? Wait till I introduce you to cell phones." The other teen wasn't paying attention, eyes completely glued to the screen. "Man, wherever you're from, they must be stuck in the middle ages or something."

Once he was certain the teen was occupied, Tucker made his way to the door. "Okay, stay here and don't leave," he ordered, knowing that Blue Eyes couldn't understand him, but still wanting to voice it out loud. "Just in case, I'm locking the door, okay?" Tucker quickly shut his bedroom door and locked it from the outside. He sighed in relief. At least that was over; one obstacle down, several more to go.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

"Maurice, could you be a dear and tell Tucker it's time to come down?" Mrs. Foley asked as she guided her in-laws to the table. "He ran upstairs to wash up."

Mr. Foley gave his sister a quick kiss before walking halfway up the stairs. "Tuck! Buddy, it's the holiday season! It's time to suck up to your family members and stuff yourself with turkey!" Maurice heard the startled laughter of his sister from the family room and his wife's groans.

"I'm coming," Tucker said, racing his father past the last step.

"Oh no you don't!" Mr. Foley yelled, grabbing Tucker under the arms and giving him a huge kiss on his head. "All children must pay the toll before passing."

"Dad!" the teen whined. "I'm almost seventeen!"

Mr. Foley gave him an unimpressed look. "And the big bad stair troll doesn't give a flying turkey how old you are. Kiss, or he won't let you eat any meat," he teased. Tucker rolled his eyes at his fathers antics but turned around to give him a hug. "The stair troll has accepted your meager payment. You may pass."

His wife was giving him a look as they both entered the dining room in ruffled clothes. "Really?" she asked, unimpressed. The Foley men grinned at her before sitting down.

The rest of their guests arrived rather quickly, but Mr. and Mrs. Foley could tell their son was eagerly awaiting the arrival of the turkey, not their family. The table was set and finally everyone was ready to eat. It was the perfect Thanksgiving dinner laid out before them because the Foleys would _never_ go wrong with food. Cooking (and eating the food) was their specialty. Tucker quickly reached for a slice of turkey, but let out a pained sound when his grandmother slapped his wrist.

"Oh no you do not," she tutted, waving her finger. "Mind your manners, son. Grace has not been said."

Mrs. Foley nodded. "Of course. Let us all join hands and pray."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

Danny liked the boy with pretty skin that didn't look like him.

Falling into the large pointy thing had hurt, but he'd found a mortal without even trying so he supposed that was a plus. The boy made weird sounds he couldn't understand, but Danny figured the mortal couldn't understand him either since only Angels could speak Voynich. Though the mortal did say a word he recognized, the one for the place in which no Angel must fall to. Danny knew he was lucky he'd only fallen into the mortal world for there were worse places farther below.

One thing Danny didn't like was the pain he felt in his stomach. He supposed even though he was an Angel, fallen ones must be subjected to some of the rules of the mortal world. Hunger seemed to be one of them. He'd tried to make it stop by munching on the colors he'd found, but the mortal hadn't liked that. Maybe the colored things were important to him? Danny once heard an ancient talk about how humans kept something called "pets." Maybe he ate a pet.

The pretty skinned boy made all sorts of weird gestures with his hands, but the weirdest one yet was when he touched Danny. The Angel was so shocked and confused. Mortals were so warm! How did they do that? And why was there something moving inside the boys hand? It felt like liquid and Danny was surprised that he actually liked the odd feeling. Ancients talked a lot about mortals and Danny was always curious about them so he listened in sometimes. The older Angels always said how disgusting the mortal body was while complaining about how "feeble their existence continued to be." Danny didn't understand all the words they said afterwards, but he bet they were mean.

The mortal was nice and took him inside a warm dwelling. Danny could hear more strange noises from the other direction, but the mortal didn't want him going there. Then they entered a room and Danny was sure this was the human's special place. It smelled of him and he got defensive whenever Danny tried to touch the things in it. Danny knew what that was like, he hated when the older Angels messed with his special place.

Suddenly the mortal was talking again. Danny tilted his head and asked what he wanted, but the human just had him sit. Then the most wonderful thing happened because the human made something _come to life_. Danny was so shocked that he couldn't speak. He thought only God could do that! Maybe the mortal he found was special. The weird object made noises and had colors so the little Angel watched it and listened as it spoke to him. He was sure the colored thing was trying to communicate in the same language as the other mortal, but even though he couldn't understand it Danny wanted to be polite so he listened to it.

The colored thing was intriguing, but didn't hold Danny's attention very long when a warm feeling suddenly rushed from the top of the Angel's head to the very tips of his toes. It was a feeling so welcome and nostalgic that the little Angel almost sobbed. The mortals were praying!

The prayers were warm, soft whispers in that strange language, and because Danny wasn't a Speaker he couldn't understand, but oh could he _feel_ it. The whispers stopped, but the prayers and wishes kept flowing because even though the mortals ceased speaking, their hopes and dreams carried on for eternity. Danny sat basking in the glow of their prayers for a long time.

Ever since Danny had realized he was falling, he'd tried to hold back his emotions. He'd lost his home. No, he'd been cast out. For some reason God and the other ancients didn't want him anymore. And now that he was getting a small taste of home, that realization hit him full blast and he _shattered_.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

Their plates were practically licked clean, as was customary for a Foley dinner. Even the smallest of Tucker's cousins had finished off everything they had chosen because Foley eyes were _just_ as big as their stomachs.

Tucker himself had several pieces of turkey during the meal and almost had to physically fight his father for the last piece. His mother rolled her eyes at their antics, but the rest of the family laughed when her brother in law joined the battle. Dishes were easy to clean up and put away once everyone had their share, and the Foleys were starting to say goodbye to their relatives when a high pitched scream came from upstairs.

"What in the...?" Mr. Foley said, covering his ears. His sister and her family doing the same.

Tucker looked panicked. "Oh! Wow sorry, guys, I forgot to turn off my T.V. after that horror movie I was watching!" he explained, laughing as he raced to his room. "Give me a minute to fix it. I think I lost the controls!"

The Foleys sent apologetic looks to their guests, but Mr. Foley's sister seemed to find it hilarious. "I bet you it's one of those slasher things those boys watch. My son's been getting into those recently," she explained.

"Ah, the teenager years," Mrs. Foley sighed.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

"Crap, crap, crap _,"_ Tucker cursed, unlocking his door and throwing it open. "Dude what- _oh my fuck!"_

Blue Eyes was on the ceiling.

Tucker panicked, completely ignoring how he'd gotten up there- and how he was staying up there _-_ in favor of grabbing every pillow, stuffed animal, blanket, and soft object he owned and throwing it underneath the crying boy. "Oh my God," Tucker said, freezing when the kid started to cry louder. "I mean _oh my gosh,_ dude, seriously, please calm down." Blue Eyes didn't even seem to notice him.

Tucker didn't know what to do. He tried coaxing the kid to calm down, but nothing seemed to be working. Finally, the teen gave up and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number by heart and waited.

"Hello-"

"-Sam! Oh my- shit, Sam please you've got to help me!"

"Tucker? What the heck is going on? Where are you?"

"I'm at my house and I can't get him to stop screaming!"

"Screaming? What are you talking about? Who's _him_?"

Tucker paused and looked up. He'd been so panicked that he hadn't even noticed Blue Eyes had stopped crying. His face was red and splotchy, but those large eyes were trained on his phone now. "Hold on, I think he likes my phone."

There was silence on the other end. "Tucker, if you're fucking with me right now," Sam threatened.

"Keep talking, but just get over here as fast as you can, okay?" Tucker pleaded, moving so he stood a little closer to Blue Eyes who was still hanging from the ceiling. "I could really use your help with this."

Sam sighed and Tucker could picture her rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Fine, I'm on my way. You're lucky my parents already finished eating. What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything," Tucker said as he took the cell phone away from his ear to hold it closer to Blue Eyes. The teen followed the movement and gasped when Tucker clicked the speaker button. Sam's voice echoed in the silence of the room as she droned on about the weather, and Blue Eyes made a startled, confused noise before dropping down next to Tucker.

His pale fingers grabbed for the device, making strange clicking sounds as he fingered it. "Hey, Blue Eyes, wait!" Tucker said, sternly. Sam paused for a moment and muttered "I'm not even going ask" before continuing. Blue Eyes looked down at the device and then back up at Tucker, making a thrilled warble before hugging the device to his face.

"Fine, sure, you can hold it," Tucker muttered, moving to pick up all the blankets and things he'd thrown on the ground while the strange teen was occupied with listening to Sam's voice. Minutes passed, but Sam's voice never stopped. Blue Eyes let out some small hums here and there, but he was pretty content with cuddling with Tucker's phone.

Finally he heard a truck pull up outside and Tucker sighed with relief. Sam was here. As she was already seventeen, she could drive, and didn't live that far from Tucker since Amity Park wasn't all that big of a town. Blue Eyes heard the noises from Sam as she climbed up the vines on the side of the house and rapped on the window. Tucker opened it for her and she leapt inside, shutting her phone.

Blue Eyes heard the beep from Tucker's phone as the call canceled and made a concerned warble.

Sam stared at the teenager on her best friend's bed. "Okay, he's hot. But please tell me you didn't bring me all the way here to try and set me up with some kid."

Blue Eyes screeched suddenly and looked at Sam in shock. He shook his head and said something in his strange language before looking down at the phone in his hand. Another shrill sound escaped him when Sam tried to speak again. "Uh, yeah, kid. That was me on the phone," she said, jerking back when the teenager launched himself at her. "Woah! Jesus!"

The small teen pressed his fingers against her lips and then pressed them against the phone, looking back and fourth between the girl and the object. His eyes were so wide that Sam was afraid they'd pop out of his head. Blue Eyes suddenly turned to Tucker and whimpered.

"I think he thought you were the phone, or in the very least trapped inside of it," Tucker explained, looking sheepish. Blue Eyes made another panicked sound so Tucker took the phone from him- ignoring the screech- and dialed Sam again. Following along, the girl opened her phone and spoke into it.

"Hi there, My name's Sam," she said, voice echoing both from her mouth and Tucker's phone on speaker. Blue Eyes froze and looked back and fourth between her and the device. Suddenly his mouth formed an O shape and a bunch of noises came out of his mouth.

Sam winced. "I think that's his language," Tucker said, already used to it.

Blue Eyes nodded as he looked at Sam. Then his eyes widened and he ran to Tuckers computer. The stupid poptart cat video was still playing, but the sound was low so it wasn't that annoying. Blue Eyes warbled and pointed at the screen before looking back at Tucker, confused.

Sam snorted. "Oh wow. Since I'm real he probably thinks the cat's a person too somewhere out there."

Tucker cringed and shook his head. "No, dude, that's just an animation. Sam's real, that's not." Blue Eyes hummed, but seemed to understand as he settled down to smile at Sam and Tucker, happily waving.

Sam chuckled, turning to her best friend. "So, do you want to tell me what's going on now?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

The pretty skinned mortal did it _again_. He brought another weird object to life. The bright light and weird language coming from it wretched Danny from his sorrow and he was eager to know more. The voice was soft this time and reminded him of one of the ancients that took care of him when he was of a younger age.

Danny cradled the object carefully, positive that this was what the humans called a pet. Those colored objects from earlier must have been something else of importance because these were the only things Danny had seen the mortals bring to life. They were _super_ important.

Then suddenly there was another human in the first mortals special place and Danny was worried they'd be kicked out for trespassing. But then the mortal spoke and Danny shrieked because this human had just stolen the life of the pet he was holding! How dare they!

It was weird, however, because the Angel was certain the human had the same soul sound as the dead object. Danny raced towards the new mortal and pressed his fingers against their mouth, eager to see how this mortal had stolen the life and voice of the pet. The pretty skinned mortal made a funny sound and said something to the colorful newcomer. Suddenly the newcomer was less hostile and tried to speak to Danny.

Danny didn't understand, but he tried to get them to tell him how the mortal spoke in the same soul sound as the pet. Soul sounds couldn't be copied. Both mortals moved and sound began to come from the pet again. Danny was surprised when the same soul sound came from both the mortal and the pet at the same time! Did that mean humans were connected to their pets?

Finally understanding, the little Angel cheered. These humans weren't so hard to figure out! Then he remembered his friend from earlier. It had multiple soul sounds because he could hear several mortal voices talking occasionally. Danny pointed at the pet and asked the humans where the mortal was that is was connected to. The newcomer made a sound of enjoyment, but his first mortal seemed conflicted. Deciding the whole pet thing was really complicated, Danny let it go and settled down.

One way or another, he was going to survive in the mortal world. He didn't care that he didn't know why he'd lost the love and favor of God and the ancients, he'd show everyone in Heaven that he hadn't deserved to be cast out, and make them regret ever leaving him behind.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

 **A/N:** So now introductions have been made and a couple things about Danny are known, but there's still that pesky language barrier that they have to fix before the plot can thicken. And if he's an Angel where are Danny's wings? Next chapter coming soon!


	3. God Has Judged

**Ectoplasmic Angel**

Chapter 3

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

"Sam, I'm not pulling your leg. This kid legit landed in my tree," Tucker deadpanned when his friend sent him a very unamused look. Sam turned to watch the teen who continued to smile happily at them.

"So what's his name?" Sam asked, jerking backwards when the kid made a curious sound and grabbed her hand. Tucker stifled a laugh at how interested Blue Eyes was in her black nail polish. It seemed like pretty much anything could grab his attention.

"Well considering he speaks an entirely different language than us, I haven't exactly been able to ask," Tucker replied. "I've just been calling him Blue Eyes."

Sam rolled her eyes and scooted forward to catch Blue Eye's attention. The teen watched her as she pointed to herself and said, "Sam. S-A-M. Saaaaammmmm." Blue Eyes blinked at her. "SAM. Ssssaaaammmm," she tried again.

Blue Eye's mouth moved in an over exaggerated fashion, but no sound developed. Tucker recognized the motion from earlier and knew the kid was simply trying to mimic their lip movements, not actually speak English. Getting an idea, Tucker pulled out his phone and downloaded a translation app. As soon as the phone was out again, Blue Eyes reached for it. "No," Tucker said, sternly, moving the device away from the teen's grabby hands. Blue Eyes frowned, but thankfully listened. "Sorry, but I don't trust you too much with my baby."

Sam was grinning. "I have a feeling he's going to be the cause of several broken pieces of your so called 'babies' in the near future" she quipped, referring to Blue Eye's interest in all things technological and his uncanny misunderstanding of everything's function.

Ignoring her teasing, Tucker placed the bottom of his phone near the other boy's mouth. Though Tucker pointed enthusiastically at his own mouth, other than making a confused warble, Blue Eyes stayed silent. "This is so frustrating."

Sam stole the phone from him. "He's not an animal, Tucker," she voiced, sitting comfortably in front of the boy and looking him in the eye. "Hey, Blue Eyes, do you want to talk to me? I bet you have a bunch of interesting things to say."

The boy tilted his head but seemed to recognize the friendly tone and began to enthusiastically speak in whatever special language he knew. Sam cringed slightly, still not used to the variation of soft and rough sounds. Both teens were thrilled when the language translator recognized something.

"High German and Latin?" Tucker voiced, confused. "Are you serious? Out of everything he just said, only two words were similar enough to German and Latin to translate? Dude, what the heck kind of language are you talking in?"

"It says 'Haustier' and 'Pingo,'" Sam read out loud, sending the giggling bright eyed boy a weird look. "Why in the world is he using the words _color_ and _pet_ in the same sentence?"

Tucker reached out to brush the thick, dark locks on Blue Eye's head. The teen went crosseyed trying to follow his hand and hummed softly. "Maybe he wants us to pet him?" he laughed, ruffling the teen's hair into a wild hurricane of stray bangs and curls.

Sam snatched his hand away. "For God's sake, Tucker, he's not a dog," she hissed. Both teens suddenly noticed that Blue Eyes jerked to attention. Sam tried again. "Uh, dog?" she asked, wondering what part of their language he had understood.

"Oh, wait!" Tucker exclaimed. "Earlier I said 'oh my God' and 'hell'"- Blue Eyes made a high pitched noise- "and he got upset."

"So he's a religious nut?" Sam murmured, giving the confused boy an appraising look. "He doesn't look foreign, but he doesn't seem to understand anything about technology either which is odd for an American."

"He tried to eat a leaf earlier," Tucker added.

"Okay, so he just doesn't understand anything in general," she sighed, closing her eyes and resting her head on her knees. "But he recognizes the English words for God and Hell." Blue Eyes hissed, but they ignored him.

Tucker and Sam sighed, both knowing they had their hands full with the responsibility of taking care of a strange boy who fell out of the sky. If he had any family, they needed to bring him to them as soon as possible, but the problem was they couldn't understand the kid yet. They could bring him down to the police station to do a DNA test, but for some odd reason both of their guts told them that was the wrong choice. Blue Eyes seemed really lost, more than any person should be. It was almost like he'd been kept in a cage all his life.

"God has judged," Sam whispered, suddenly. Tucker turned to look at her and Blue Eyes gave a soft trill of noises. At her friend's questioning stare, the female smiled. "His name, God has judged. It means Danny."

Tucker laughed. "Well he did fall out of the sky," he snorted. "It fits. What made you think of that?"

Sam shrugged. "Those blue eyes, the pale skin, the dark black hair, his naive and innocent curiosity of everything," she explained, smiling softly at the teen who was watching them intently. "He just reminds me of an Angel."

"A fallen one," Tucker snorted.

"Yeah, a fallen one, but still an Angel all the same."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

The ancients never told Danny humans were _smart_.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked, sitting up. "I can probably hide him in my house, but if my parents see him I'll have to listen to their whole spew of racist, xenophobic comments all over again. I already suffered enough during Thanksgiving dinner."

Tucker snickered. "Did they make you wear a dress- ow!" he cried when Sam socked him in the arm.

All joking aside, he honestly understood where she was coming from, but he was an awful liar and knew that he'd never be able to keep the newly named Danny a secret if he stayed in his house. Eventually they agreed that Sam's place was the only option.

"Well, I guess I'm driving him," she said, standing up and reaching for Danny's hand. The boy looked shocked and excited at their intwined fingers and began to point and smile at Tucker.

Tucker laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I see you. You're going to be staying with her for a while, okay? Sam's going to watch you, but I'll be over all the time, I promise."

Danny paused and his lips moved several times before sounds finally came out. The first noise was in his own language, but they definitely recognized the second second half of what he said. "Aaaannnnm," he slurred, face crunched up in concentration.

Sam and Tucker gasped, huge grins spreading across their faces. "Did he just say my name?" she asked, smug.

"He's really trying," Tucker breathed. "He really can speak English if he tries. Oh God- _sorry, gosh_ \- Sam, you have to keep trying with him. I'll sneak over tonight as soon as I can."

"Do you really think we can teach him English?" Sam asked. "We need to get him back to his family, and if he actually has one this can technically be considered kidnapping."

The two teens looked at their new companion and felt a small warmth smother them. Despite having no idea what they were doing, and being extremely concerned with the legal complications behind their actions, they knew this was right.

"Hey, Sam," Tucker asked, smiling softly, "you ever get the feeling that you're a part of something important?"

The girl's smile mirrored his own. "I do now."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

Danny was _thrilled._ Somehow, someway, the mortals had sounded a name for him. He didn't know what his name was in their language, but he knew it was probably great because the colorful human said Gods name when describing the one they had given him.

Despite having been tossed out, and still grieving over the loss of his friends above who were probably worried sick for him, Danny felt special about being connected to God, even if just in name.

He knew he was luckier than most. He'd heard stories about Angels who were stripped of their wings before falling, but Danny had been blessed enough to keep his. They were tucked safely away under his large garment.

Maybe he'd show the humans the later! Danny bet they'd love them.

The pretty skinned mortal seemed upset about something and then Danny realized the colorful one was dragging him towards the window. Oh? Were they going somewhere now? As soon as the colorful human opened the wall to allow the outside air to flood in, Danny jumped out the space, laughing.

He heard two screams from the special place he had departed from and looked up as soon as his feet touched the ground. The two mortals were leaning out the opened wall and making odd choking noises. Danny supposed that maybe a mortal wouldn't have survived the fall.

"Do not worry! I am unharmed!" Danny trilled, smiling and waving. The pretty skinned mortal hit himself in the face with his own hand and seemed to be making loud grunts of disbelief and annoyance. The colorful mortal was banging her head against a part of the first human's special place.

Danny gave them a weird look. Mortals were odd.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

"Tucker," Sam hissed.

"I know, Sam. I saw the same thing you did," he moaned in response, covering his eyes. "What in the world did we get ourselves into?"

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sam Manson knew how to deal with children, and currently she easily found herself comparing her new companion to a four year old.

Danny had absolutely _refused_ to wear a seatbelt- the screeching noises he made when she'd tried to buckle him in made her go deaf for a good minute- and for the past five minutes he had been occupying himself by sticking his head out the window.

"You know, you're making it very hard to defend you from Tucker calling you a dog," she muttered, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Danny turned his head slightly to look at her, but his mouth remained open as he leaned out the side of the car.

"I am going to laugh so hard if you choke on a bug," she continued. Danny warbled happily.

Sam almost turned on the music just to see how he'd react, but she wanted to live to see another day and decided against the idea.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, she breathed a sigh of relief. No cops had pulled her over which meant Danny not wearing a seat belt went unnoticed. Speaking of Danny, the kid was making confused, unhappy sounds because the car had stopped. He turned his wide eyes to her.

"Oh no way," Sam scoffed. "Ride's over. You're cute, but not that cute."

The teen hissed and turned his head away to finger the buttons on the side of the door. He got frustrated when he couldn't make the door open like she had. Sam got out of the car and took pity on him, opening his side from the outside. Danny made a pleased noise as he watched the device work.

Taking no chances, and praying that her parents were still in the game room on the other side of the mansion, Sam grabbed Danny's arm- ignoring his thrilled humming- and maneuvered him though eight rooms in the house and towards the stairs.

Before Sam could even think about hiding the teenager, someone appeared in the room behind them. "Well, dearie, if you wanted to sneak a boy in so badly, you could have just asked little old me for help."

Sam clutched her chest. "Jeez, grandma Ida! Don't give me a heart attack, my parents already do that enough," she groaned, unsure of how to explain Danny's presence, but thrilled it was only her grandmother that had caught them.

Ida smiled kindly at the boy who stood frozen, staring at her. "And who might this young man be?"

"Grandma, this is Danny. Danny, this is my grandma," Sam explained, pointing back and fourth. "He's, uh, not from around here and is just visiting to learn more about our culture."

Danny hadn't moved yet so Sam took that as a sign that he was overwhelmed with the current situation. "Well, thank you for not saying anything, grandma, but I really should be getting Danny to study. The English language is one of the hardest things to learn."

Ida laughed. "Don't I know it, sweetie." The old woman suddenly turned to Danny. Her eyes softened as she scanned the outline of his body.

Danny just hummed happily, but Sam felt a little weirded out by her gaze. Could her grandma see something about Danny that she couldn't?

Ida suddenly placed a gentle, shaking hand on Danny's shoulder and smiled warmly. "You're really special, young man," she whispered, turning to her granddaughter. "Take care of him, Sammy."

Sam nodded, feeling the heaviness in the atmosphere. "Yeah, sure thing. I love you, thanks!" she said, dragging Danny away from her grandma.

Ida chuckled when they left. "She has no idea what she's gotten herself into."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

The mortal in some sort of sitting device seemed nice enough, but Danny couldn't help but wonder what those strange numbers floating above her head were.

And why were they counting down?

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

 **A/N:** I only have one more chapter that was pre written before posting this story so I'll try to have it up by tomorrow. I've had so many good guesses for why Danny was kicked out of Heaven! Anyone want to take a crack at the situation with grandma Ida? How do you think the Fentons are going to be involved in all of this? Vlad?


	4. Hide and Go Sleep

**Ectoplasmic Angel**

Chapter 4

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

It had been a week since Danny came into their lives. Every day and night was spent teaching the teenager about the English language and introducing him to various household objects. Tucker visited all the time, and Danny always made extremely pleased sounds whenever the doorbell to Sam's house rang because he learned to associate the noise with Tucker coming over.

The first two days were absolute hell for them. Danny may have been able to mimic a part of Sam's name earlier, but since then they were having zero luck on getting him to recognize everyday objects. Even Tucker's name was difficult, to the teens disappointment. He really wanted his new friend to say his name.

Finally, one day when Tucker was picking up food for them at the local Nasty Burger- after a long fight between Sam and Tucker which involved Sam saying that Danny needed healthy vegetables and Tucker claiming the kid needed to "live for once in his life!"- Sam realized the issue they were having.

Danny was learning in a way that mirrored the Serial Position Effect. Whenever they tried to teach him words, he only picked up on the beginning, end, or both. He forgot everything in the middle. Sam looked at this and immediately wanted to smack herself. They were going too fast.

She recalled how when they tried to teach Danny the word "Computer," the teen had frowned and managed a small drawn out sound of, "Caaaaaaaatttttttrrrrrrrrr."

Thrilled at her knew realization, Sam immediately set Danny down and tried again. "Com, COM," she urged. Danny tilted his head and copied with, "Caaaaaanmmmm," but seemed confused because it sounded like Sam was teaching him a new word.

"Pwu, PWU."

"Peeeeehhh."

"Ter, TER."

"Uuuuuuwwwwww."

Back and forth they practiced for twenty minutes before combining the words and soon Danny finally had something understandable. "Caaampewhuuuer," he sounded, lips stretched to lengths they weren't used to. When he finished his version of the word, he looked shocked and trilled happily. He had gotten so close to the actual thing that it would be recognizable to others!

Sam was so excited that she lifted the boy up and spun him around the room. Danny giggled and spoke rapidly in his own language as they celebrated.

When the rush of accomplishment had warn off, Sam got an idea and grinned, setting the boy down to practice one more word before her best friend got back.

When Tucker returned with food, the sound that greeted him was his own name. The teen stood frozen at the doorway for a few moments, staring at the two grinning teenagers, before swallowing. "What did you just say?" he asked.

Danny chirped happily, smile covering his entire face, and replied, "Ttttttteeeekkkkkrrrr!"

Sam recorded Tucker as he broke down in tears.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

Two weeks later Sam and Tucker were forced to go back to school. Danny understood simple commands now, but he was still confused as to why they were leaving.

"Stay," Tucker said, pointing at Danny the Monday they had to return to Casper High. "We go," he explained, pointing at Sam who was grabbing their backpacks.

"Geeeeeeooooohhh?" Danny asked, eyes wide. "Nwwwwoo."

"Yes, Danny," Sam sighed, feeling bad and a little nervous at having to leave the teen behind. "Grandma Ida is going to watch you while we're gone, but you need to behave and stay away from my parents."

The beautiful boy frowned. "Geeenmma Eeeeena."

"Yep, you like Grandma Ida," Tucker said, trying to smile, but feeling like he wanted to cry. "So be good for her and we'll be back soon."

He recognized the word back immediately and seemed to brighten. "Eeeeeehnnnnn?"

"When?" Tucker repeated, looking at Sam. They hadn't taught Danny numbers or the concept of time yet. He only knew the words "soon" and "late."

"Late," Sam replied, gripping her backpack strap tight. "Not soon."

Obviously Danny didn't like that. "Nwwwwoo!" he cried, grabbing onto Tucker's shirt. "Nwwwwoo leeaaahheee!"

Leaving was the hardest thing they had ever done in their lives, and both of them were in BC calc this year. Danny continued to fight them about leaving and kept on demanding they come back soon, not late. To him, soon was an hour at most. Late meant almost an entire day.

He was obviously sad at their departure, but something that surprised Sam and Tucker was how angry he looked. As they walked out the door after giving some instructions to Sam's grandmother, they discussed it.

"Sam," Tucker whispered, looking at her. "He looked so betrayed."

"It's not like we're leaving forever!" she argued, using bitterness to cover up how unsettled she was. "We're coming back."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that. This is the longest we've ever left him; he's always had at least one of us with him at all times."

"He's a teenager, Tucker," Sam grumbled. "He's probably around the same age as us. He needs to grow up."

Tucker frowned at her. "That's not the issue here and you know it."

Both were silent as they finished their walk to school. Usually Sam drove them, but they left earlier than normal in case the confrontation with Danny would take longer than they anticipated. Luckily it didn't, but the look he gave them on the way out the door made it feel like they hadn't won the battle.

As they approached the entrance to Casper High, both felt their annoyance thicken. "I hate it here, Sam," Tucker announced, walking up the steps. "I hate Dash, and Lancer, and this dumb town."

The female wasn't going to argue with him; she felt the same way. The two of them had become best friends in third grade, but they were the only friends they had ever made. For some reason, they were the targets of bullying since they were kids.

But that wasn't the reason why they hated it here. Sure the bullying was annoying as hell, but both knew they were smarter and better than Dash so his childish words didn't hurt them (although getting stuck in lockers still sucked). And even though Lancer was a tough teacher who seemed to think the two of them were lazy, he was just a normal strict teacher.

The real reason they hated this town was because it was boring, simple as that.

"Nothing ever happens here," Tucker complained. "Everything's the same! We wake up, go to school, come home, sleep. I feel like I'm stuck in this cycle of absolutely nothing!"

"Danny's new," Sam reminded, cracking a smile at the thought of their companion.

Tucker paused. "Yeah," he said, slowly. "I guess he is."

"We've survived two full years of this," the female reminded. "We can make it through one more day. Then we get to see Danny."

Her friend was filled with a new found determination. "Yeah! You know what, you're right!"

"Say it one more time, I wasn't recording."

" _Sam_."

For the first time in years, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley entered the school doors smiling.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Danny was excited. In the span of half a count ***** he had proceeded to learn several of the mortal words spoken by the human tongue. His mortals were frustrated with teaching him at first, but then the colorful one seemed to figure things out and all of a sudden Danny realized he sounded almost the same as the humans. He could speak their language!

Well, some of it.

He couldn't believe how smart his humans were. He had probably found the smartest mortals in the entire world! He wondered if he could teach them Voynich. The ancients would probably be pissed if a couple of mortals figured out their language, but Danny hated them anyways, and these were _his_ humans so it'd be okay.

Then they were leaving him.

He didn't understand. He thought they liked him.

Danny asked over and over why they had to go, but their responses were still foreign to him and all he could understand was they would be gone "leeaaaahheee." He didn't know what "leeaaaahheee" was exactly, but he knew it was a long time.

Danny tried so hard to ignore how much it hurt, but he couldn't help it. Heaven didn't want him and now his own mortals didn't want him either.

The old lady spoke in soft tones and he recognized some of the noises, but his heart was too fragile to pay attention.

The worst part was, Danny had no idea what he had done wrong.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

"Danny, sweetie," Ida pleaded. "You need to eat." The teen warbled the most broken sound Ida had ever heard in her life. "Oh, lord. This is going to be a lot harder on you than they thought."

For the past two hours the teenager had curled up on what he knew was the "cuuuoooch." He liked the old lady because she hadn't left him, but she wasn't the same.

Ida almost groaned out loud when she noticed the child was watching the door still. "Honey, they won't be back 'till late-"

Danny let out a screech and covered his head. Great. Apparently the kid now hated the word "late."

"-and if you want to make them happy, you need to eat."

She knew Danny recognized the word 'happy' because he gave her the most affronted look, as if he couldn't believe she was talking about being happy at a time like this.

Ida watched him for the next three hours as he refused to move, but even though he didn't move, something about him was changing.

"You can't see it, can you?" she asked, softly. Danny didn't look up, but she knew he could hear her. He knew the words 'you' and 'see.'

Ida wheeled over to sit next to the depressed teenager. Her old eyes scanned the outline of his body. "You glow, kid," she explained, running her shaking hands over his shoulder as if trying to hold onto the golden haze surrounding him.

Danny just shoved his head farther into the crook of his arm. She chucked at his stubbornness, but continued on. "It used to be faint, about two weeks ago when we first met, but now its gotten so much brighter. Even now it's growing."

The thing that concerned her the most was how _fast_ the glow was suddenly growing. Since the kids left for school, its size and color opacity had tripled. Ida's eyes softened. "Sammy can't see it either. Neither can that Tucker boy," she looked at the kid and could barely make out his face amongst the bright light. "I'm the only one."

Ida shook her head to clear it. "Something's going to happen to me, isn't it, Danny?" The teenager twitched when he heard his name, but refused to turn around. "You're not normal, oh believe me I know that kids typically don't _glow,_ but I think you're going to do great things. And wherever you came from, I hope you never have to go back because Sam and Tucker need you, kid. They were so lonely before you came."

Danny let out a small trill when he heard the names of his humans. Why did the old mortal keep talking about them? They _left._

"So please," Ida whispered, voice cracking as she noticed the light kept getting bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger - "Take care of them for me. Take care of my kids, and my little Sammy, and her friends, and the people of this town, and the world."

Ida could feel her heart pounding violently in her chest as she squeezed Danny's shoulder. Her words were getting more and more slurred. "I know you probably don't think much of us yet, but we're good- we're, everyone's good- and this place is worth protecting," she chocked, slumping forward.

With her last breath, the old woman smiled and said, "You're going to like it here, Danny, and I promise everything is going to be okay." Her breath suddenly caught and stopped for the final time.

When after a few minutes of not hearing the old mortal's voice, Danny shifted and poked one eye out from under his bangs. For some reason the lady had done the thing that humans had to do every night, but Danny only had to do six times in the past half a count. He thought it was called "lllllleeeeeeep?"

He snorted. The lllleeeeeep was such a weakness for mortals. They could be attacked at any moment! Danny shifted to sit up and poked the old human on the shoulder.

Uh oh. He must have poked her too hard because the mortal suddenly fell off her "chaaaar" and landed on the floor. Danny titled his head. Mortals could survive that short of a fall, right?

"Geeenmma Eeeeena," he shouted, poking her again and watching as she rolled over to follow the movement of his finger. "Eeeeena."

She still remained in the lllleeeeep. Danny suddenly became annoyed. She was supposed to stay with him because his humans left; she wasn't supposed to lllleeeeep now! Danny grabbed her by the arm to try and shake her awake, but suddenly froze.

One of the things Danny loved about the mortals was the weird movement of liquid beneath their skin. They were warm and the feeling was soothing whenever he held his mortal's hands or piled on top of them. But the old mortal didn't have the liquid moving through her now. Why had it stopped?

"Geeenmma Eeeeena," he tried again, becoming upset when she didn't respond. He switched to his own language and told her to get up. Danny knew the humans thought his language sounded weird to their ears, but the old mortal didn't even cringe at its harsh tones.

He warbled, worried and afraid. Did some humans stay in the lllleeeeep for a long time? He didn't know if this was normal or not. He saw Aaaaaaanmmm poor some cold liquid on Tttttteeekkrrr once, but Danny didn't know where to find that either.

Danny let out a sharp trill of panic. What was going on? Then he saw the oooohhhhnnnn (not pet apparently) next to the old mortal and remembered how Aaaaaanmmm's soul sound came out of those things sometimes! He reached for the device and poked it. Danny was thrilled when he made it come to life and poked the green thing Tttttteeekkrrr hit whenever they showed him how to talk to their soul sound.

The device made its weird sound of life and forgetting how mad Danny was at them for leaving, he screeched happily when Aaaaaaanmmm's soul sound came through.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

Thankfully sixth period hadn't started yet when Sam's phone rang.

"Jeez, could you get any freakier?" an A-lister named Paulina hissed from three desks in front of her. "That music is awful."

"It's from Gothical Nightmare," Sam hissed, angrily. One look at the caller ID had her standing up and racing to Tucker near the windows.

She showed him the name and quickly opened the device. "Grandma Ida?"

A loud sound came from the device and Sam and Tucker cringed. Apparently they weren't the only ones who heard because the A-listers started laughing.

"Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley, I understand that there are still three minutes until the bell rings, but do try and keep your cell conversations more private," Lancer instructed, sending them both a glare.

Sam nodded and mumbled sorry before turning back to her phone. "Danny?" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

Danny warbled out several sound before Sam cut him off. "English, Danny, we can't understand you."

The boy huffed, but finally sounded out, "Nwwwwoo gwooooo."

Tucker made a confused face. Sam shook her head. "Danny, seriously, we're in school, okay? We said we'd be back later, so just wait for us a little longer."

On the other side of the line there was the sound of shuffling and what sounded like Danny's version of the word "go" again. His voice suddenly came back and he angrily said, "Nwwwwoo gwoooo!"

"We had to go!" Sam whispered, frustrated. "Danny, give the phone to Grandma Ida."

"Nwwwwwooo, Geeenmma Eeeeena nwwwwwooo gwoooo!"

The female was about to shout at him again, but Tucker suddenly gasped and grabbed the phone from her. He ignored his best friends glare. "Danny, are you trying to say 'Grandma Ida no go?'"

"Eeehhhhsss!" Danny warbled.

Tucker swallowed while Sam still looked confused. "Danny, what is Grandma Ida doing exactly?"

The sound of shuffling is heard and Danny says, "lllllleeeeeeep, nwwwwwooo gwoooo. Geeenmma Eeeeena nwwwwwooo gwoooo!"

Tucker slowly lowered the phone from his face, but it looked like he didn't have to explain because Sam was already white as a sheet. "He's trying to say she's not moving, isn't he?" she whispered.

Tucker closed his eyes.

Sam suddenly reached for the phone. "D-Danny?" she whispered. "You have to hide, okay? You understand that, right? Hhhiiiiiiddeeeee."

"Hiiiiieeeedeee?" Danny mumbled. Tucker could almost picture him tilting his head. "Aaaaaanmmmm hiiiieeeeedeee?"

"No Danny, _you_ need to," she responded, choking up. "Go upstairs and just hide. Don't come out no matter what, do you understand?"

The teen made a distressed noise, but responded with his version of yes.

"We'll see you soon."

Danny made a happy noise at the word and the device clicked as it ended the call.

Both teens remained frozen for quite some time. Finally Tucker reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as she curled in on herself.

Their actions apparently caught the attention of others because Lancer was suddenly heading towards them. "Mr. Foley," he asked, looking at Sam. "Is everything all right?"

"No," he answered, holding out Sam's phone. "We need to call an ambulance. There might have just been a death in her family."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

 ***** 1 month is one full count (similar to a day for humans). 2 weeks is half a count.

 **A/N:** Don't kill me! Her death was necessary to the plot and towards Danny understanding the finality of humans. Right now he doesn't really understand death, even though he knows that the term "mortal" implies an end. This will be important later on.


	5. Sweet as Honey

**Ectoplasmic Angel**

Chapter 5

Drawing of Danny as an Angel can be found on my deviantart account: redheadsrock1010 DP Angel AU

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

The sirens echoed in Tucker's head long after the ambulance drove away with the body. They'd been sitting in Sam's living room for over an hour discussing with the police about what they knew. They lied.

"Was anyone with her?" _No._

"Is there any possible way for someone to have gotten in the house?" _No._

"Did anything seem wrong with her before you left for school? Was she given a task of some sort?" _No._

The police had obviously read their body language and felt awkward asking anymore questions. One brave officer started to ask another, but Tucker cut him off. "Why are you asking us these?" he growled, glaring at the adults. "The doctors already told us she died of a heart attack. What more do you want?"

Sam flinched under Tucker's hand. He tried to ease her pain by rubbing small circles on her shoulders, but that only made her retreat more.

"Well kid," the officer said, running his hand through his hair, "one of your neighbors reported hearing voices so we just wanted to check up on that."

Tucker and Sam stiffened and they both hoped the officers took that as offended rather than terrified. "She was old," Sam snapped.

The adults nodded sadly. "We're sorry kids, really. Is there any way we can get in contact with your parents, Miss. Manson?"

"No," she said curtly. "They'll be home at five."

"Would you like us to stop by and tell them?"

Tucker moved to intervene when it looked like Sam was going to blow a gasket. "We're fine and we can tell them ourselves. Can you _please_ just leave us alone now."

The officers voiced their uncertainty at leaving two teenagers alone after such a tragic death, but they managed to convince them as long as the adults were allowed to stop by after five and check on them. Reluctantly, the two teens agreed and showed them out the door.

Not even three seconds passed before Tucker and Sam were racing upstairs screaming, "Danny!"

A warble came from Sam's closet and Danny's beautiful blue eyes poked out. "Fwwiiiiiinnnneeee? He made a startled noise when both of them wrapped their arms around him tightly. His surprise turned to pleasure as he rubbed against them happily.

"Yes, Danny," Tucker answered. "We found you." The teen hummed.

"Oh God," Sam sniffled, forgetting about Danny's love for religion. She was surprised when instead of hissing at her for her language, Danny's gentle hands reached up to wipe away the streaks on her cheeks. Sam tilted her head and almost laughed at the scared expression on his face. "Danny, I'm okay, I promise. I'm not hurt."

"Aaaaaaanmmmm?" he murmured, looking at Tucker. He was shaking too and it must have frightened Danny even more. "Ttteekkkkeerr!"

Both teens were now openly trembling as they clung to their companion. The shock was starting to wear off. "She was just here, Tucker," Sam whispered, squeezing Danny tighter. "She was _just_ downstairs laughing and telling jokes."

Tucker buried his face into Danny's shoulder. "I can't believe- oh God of all the times."

"She always protected me from my parents," Sam smiled, laughing as tears dripped down her face. "Whenever they got these stupid ideas to put me in pink she'd always-" she cut off to stifle a sob.

Ida and them had always been close. Tucker and Sam were lonely and bored in the town of Amity Park, having no other friends and rarely any interests besides Sam being goth and Tucker loving technology, they learned to love the company of the older woman. She was what grounded them when they were having trouble finding the will to continue following the depressive cycle of life. No matter what they did, she never judged. In fact, she always laughed it off and explained that she had done far worse as a teenager, and she remembered exactly what that was like.

Death was quick. Death was ruthless. Death was empty.

And death was something Danny didn't understand.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

Danny was very nervous. His humans had told him to hide so he did, but when they came back they didn't come up to find him immediately. And the young Angel could hear other people down there with them. What if they were hurting Annnmmmm and Ttteekkeerrr?

His worries ceased when his humans called his name. He gasped and peaked outside the hiding spot only to be overwhelmed with happiness when they embraced him. Danny loved it when the mortals let him feel their skin. They were warm and the funny liquid felt good. He quickly shifted his fingers to touch their arms and was thrilled to feel that pulsating warmth beneath their flesh. He wondered why Geennmmaa Eeeena's had stopped. He wished he could ask his humans, but his grasp of their language was still minimal at best.

Sam was saying things in the mortal language so Danny leaned back to watch her lips, but was shocked to discover the liquid on her cheeks. She looked upset! What had happened? Danny's curiosity caused him to wipe at the streaks, but this only seemed to distress the colorful mortal more. He anxiously looked at the pretty skinned human for help, but his body was spasming.

Now Danny was terrified. What was happening to the bodies of his humans? Why were they so distressed? Danny could physically feel the copious emotions chasing each other out of their skin. They said God's holy name a couple of times, but Danny was too worried to care.

"Annnnmm! Ttteekkerrr!" he screeched in their language, relieved when they finally looked up. The colorful human said something to the pretty one and Danny only recognized one word. "Hhhooood!" he copied.

Annnnmm smiled, liquid on her cheeks slowly drying, and nodded. Danny trilled to show his happiness, and launched himself at his friends, tipping them over. They cried out, but Danny knew they weren't hurt because they smiled and rubbed his hair in that weird way that felt nice.

His mortals were so perfect. Danny decided in that moment that he was going to keep them.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Danny tackled them, but the teens didn't mind at all. "Oh, wow, who knew he'd be so happy to eat food," Sam laughed, wiping her cheeks.

Tucker slapped his face to gain control of his emotions, of course this made Danny squawk and look at him weirdly. "You're the one who offered to feed him now _._ He probably wants more honey." From his position in their laps, Danny's head shot up with a trill. "See! You know how much he loves that stuff."

Sam shook her head. "How odd."

Tucker gently placed his hands under Danny's arm pits and lifted him off their bodies. Sam removed herself immediately before the kid decided he wanted to cuddle more. "Come on, Danny," she smiled, eyes red. To Tucker she said, "I have some apple cider if you want any."

"Hot chocolate too?"

"Definitely."

Tucker swore he read somewhere that comfort foods helped in times of depression so he felt like this would be good for him and Sam. The image of their beloved grandmother and friend appeared in his mind and he swallowed as he stood with Danny in his arms. The teen noticed his mood and poked him in the face. "No, I'm cool. Can you walk or do I have to carry you?" Tucker teased.

Danny actually thought about it long enough for Tucker to laugh at how serious he looked. "Come here," he snorted, bending down. Danny hummed and launched himself onto Tucker's back eagerly. It took a minute for the teen to adjust the smaller male comfortably.

"If you keep spoiling him like that, it's only going to make it harder for him when we have to go to school again," Sam commented from the doorway.

Tucker shrugged, smiling when Danny giggled at the movement. "We have the rest of the week off to morn." The male was surprised when Lancer told them he'd talk to the Principal about not only giving Sam time, but Tucker as well because he knew how close the two were to Ida. It was a very generous offer.

"Still," Sam commented, walking in front of Tucker as they descended the stairs to prevent him from falling. "He seems oddly attached to us."

"Maybe he was raised by wolves and we're the first people he's ever met."

"I swear to Go-osh, Tuck, no more television," Sam said, catching her slip in time.

Tucker gasped dramatically, "How will I ever survive?" knowing perfectly well that he had over ten electronic devices on his person currently.

"I'll break your PDA too."

"Do you see how mean she is to me," Tucker said to Danny who smiled and rubbed his face against Tuckers. "Exactly. Danny totally agrees with me that you have some sort of resemblance to the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Have you met my mother?" Sam deadpanned.

Carefully setting Danny down at the kitchen table, Tucker told him to stay. The teen warbled and patted the table in response. Satisfied that he was taken care of, Tucker turned to find Sam and noticed that her hands were shaking as she opened a cabinet. "Hey, Sam!" he announced, bumping her in the hip. "Did I ever tell you about that one time I tried to hug someone sexy and just ended up running into my mirror?"

It took a minute, but Sam's mouth twitched.

"And you know I love technology so much that I decided to name my hard drive "dat ass" so once a month my computer asks if I want to 'back dat ass up'."

Her shoulders shook as a hand reached up to cover her mouth.

"Oh! What about that time that I totally stood up to Dash and said 'I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass'."

"Stop, stop!" Sam snorted, pushing Tucker's face away. "That did _not_ happen."

"Danny, did that happen?" Tucker asked, looking back at the teen. Danny trilled. "See!"

Still laughing deeply, Sam remained hunched over but leaned up a little to look Tucker in the eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, but the smile on her face was far better than the expression it previously wore. "You're like 40% bad jokes."

"The other 60% is memes," Tucker joked, relived that his plan had worked.

Sam chuckled softly, returning to her previous task of pulling hot chocolate, sugar, honey, and cider out of the cabinet. "I feel like a good percentage of that needs to be reserved for your 'massively inflated ego'."

Tucker chuckled and playfully pushed her sideways. Sam rolled her eyes. "If you want to be helpful, go give Danny a tablespoon of this," she said, handing Tucker the jar of honey. "Just a tablespoon, Tucker! Don't you dare give him any more." The male mock saluted her.

As he approached Danny, he chuckled and spun the spoon around. "It's really odd that you like this stuff so much, huh buddy?" he smiled. As he adjusted himself in the seat next to Danny he noticed that the other boy was looking out at the family room. "Danny?"

Danny's eyes slowly blinked. His nose was crinkled in a fashion that reminded Tuck of someone smelling something bad. "Eeeeena?" he asked.

Tucker froze and he could hear Sam's breath catch. He turned to catch her eye and tried to convey that he would deal with this himself. "No, Danny."

The beautiful boy frowned and looked at Tucker in confusion. "Nwwwoo?"

Knowing he had to be gentle, the human nodded and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders. "She's gone."

"Gwoonnn?" he repeated, forehead wrinkling. "Geeeeooohhh? Aaaaihrrr?"

"Where?" Tucker whispered. "Danny, she's just gone. She died, she can't come back."

Now the teen look startled, eyes wide. "Nwwoo aaack?" His head swiveled to point at the couch in the living room. "Taaaairr!"

"She's not there anymore, Danny," Sam said with more force, moving to grab his hand and place it on her chest. "Her heart stopped working. You feel that, right? I know you like the way our heartbeat sounds, but hers _stopped_."

Danny's mouth opened and closed quickly as his fingers twitched above her pulse. Finally, he shook his head and made more motions to the couch. Tucker pulled his arms down. "Do you know what death is, Danny? That's what happened. She died. She's dead. She's gone," he choked, feeling the rush of heat and sorrow run through his body again. "S-she can't come back."

Sam and Tucker were both struggling to breathe again, and Danny finally seemed to make a connection. He sagged in his seat, looking back and forth between the two of them as they shook. His eyes once more looked for the person he expected to still be on the couch and made a distressed sound.

"I know, buddy," Tucker agreed. "Death really is the worst type of thief."

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The thick yellow treat was the greatest substance Danny had ever placed in his mouth. They were still in the room where food was made, and his two humans were sitting across from him and putting other types of liquid into their mouths. The stuff smelled sweet, but Danny clutched his own jar protectively. He couldn't believe his colorful mortal was letting him eat more than normal today.

Danny scooped another helping of the treat and absentmindedly looked back to where the human who would never return last sat. Sadly, he noticed, not even the sweetness of honey could get rid of the lingering taste of death.

* * *

 **A/N:** One more update either tonight or tomorrow evening because this chapter is short. Finals are this week and I needed a stress reliever.

Don't forget to check out the drawing of Danny!


	6. Hear Me Cry

Ectoplasmic Angel

Chapter 6

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

They had been so careful, but after a month and a half of hiding Danny from the Manson parents, they were finally caught. The worst part was Sam and Tucker didn't even know what had happened until they came home from school.

"Jeremy, I am telling you, there isn't anything I can do to seal this deal!" Mrs. Manson complained, putting away her house keys as she opened the door. "Yes, I have been negotiating prices for a week, but nothing has come up."

On the other end of the phone, her husband attempted to encourage her from giving up. The woman frowned, annoyed at his misplaced enthusiasm. Her company had been trying to close a deal with a competitor for months and just recently the two had finally reconciled an agreement, but it seemed there was the issue of price.

Mrs. Manson sighed. Dropping her keys at the door she said goodbye to her husband and made her way to the kitchen for some well deserved coffee. Her life was already hectic enough, she just needed a break.

The sight of a teenager sitting at her kitchen table had her freezing.

Mrs. Pamela Manson was not well known for an impeccable control over her temper, but despite the hinder of her personality she managed to notice that the teen before her was wearing what appeared to be a mix of both her daughter's and friend's clothing. Swallowing the scream of outrage at the thought of an intruder upon her home, Mrs. Manson reasoned that the only way this teenager could have gotten past their security was if Sam had let him in.

"Excuse me, but who are you? What are you doing in my house?" she asked.

The teen looked up and dropped the spoon he was holding. The woman observed the guilty expression on his face and absently noticed he was eating a jar of honey.

"No tell Am," he said, English sounding odd coming from his lips. Pamela frowned. Great, a foreigner.

"Are you a friend of Sams? Why has she allowed you here? Shouldn't you be at school?" the woman snapped.

The beautiful boy tilted his head to the side. "Fwiend Am, no sh-chool, hung-y," he answered slowly, smiling happily at her. Mrs. Manson was not amused.

"You should not be here, leave at once!" she finally demanded. The boy giggled at her and pulled out a piece of paper from his skirt pocket.

"Am ssssay give," he said, shoving the paper in her hands and going back to spooning scoopfuls of the sweet into his mouth. Pamela gave him a disgusted look, but nonetheless read the note her daughter left.

 _His name is Danny, he's a project for school, I'll explain later._

 _He doesn't understand English well._

 _Be nice._

How lovely of her daughter to inform her of this school project, she thought angrily, looking at the grinning boy and wondering how long Sam had been keeping him here without their knowledge. Her child was in for a good talking to when she got back from school.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

"'Mythological Creatures?'" Tucker questioned, grabbing the book from Sam's hands on their walk home. "You really think this is going to help?"

Sam shrugged. "Well it's obvious that Danny isn't human," she explained, pointing to a couple marked pages, "so I've been looking at other possibilities."

She handed him a piece of paper with her odd gothic handwriting on it. "I made a list of Danny's character traits and quirks to help." Tucker took the list and read through it quickly.

 _Unnaturally beautiful_

 _Doesn't speak English_

 _First language involves tones the human vocal chords cannot create_

 _Odd clothing (similar to Greek toga)_

 _Does not perceive gender role distinction_

 _Has no idea what typical Earth objects are_

 _Tried to eat a leaf_

 _Loves honey and other sweet foods_

 _Only sleeps three times in seven days_

 _Has trouble pronouncing S and R_

 _Imprints easily_

 _Likes smelling things_

 _Obsessed with our clothing_

 _Overly affectionate_

 _Likes blood (but inside our body only)_

 _Doesn't understand morality_

Tucker blinked at his friend, surprised. "Wow, you've put a lot of thought into this. But why do some of these have marks beside them?"

"Well Sirens typically make sounds humans can't, but these books say they can pronounce S and R pretty well so that's out," she explained, grabbing the paper back. "He doesn't like to _drink_ blood, only feel it inside of us so he's not a vampire. He can't be a werewolf because the full moon has already passed. Ghosts typically understand the idea of their own death so that's out too."

The female groaned, frustrated at her lack of knowledge. "I'm leaning towards Fairy mostly, but Danny hasn't shown us any sign of having wings."

"Ah!" Tucker gasped. "Yes he has! Remember when we tried to get him to bathe and he wouldn't take off his clothes until we left the room?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And that's weird how?"

"Well if someone has no preconceived perception of gender roles, do you really think they're going to feel the same way about nudity as humans do?"

"That's... actually not a bad idea," she admitted, eyes going wide at the possibilities. "And even when he was trying on our clothes last week he never turned his back to us- Tucker this is perfect!"

The teenage boy grinned, rubbing imaginary dust off his shoulders. "I know, I'm pretty awesome, aren't I?" he smiled. Taking a look at the cover of the book Sam held, he asked, "Who wrote a book like this anyways? Not many people believe in this stuff, you know."

"If it wasn't for Danny, I wouldn't either," Sam muttered, closing the cover. "It says it was a collaboration between groups who study the supernatural and paranormal. Huh, no names are listed. Maybe we can look it up when we get back."

As they approached the Manson Mansion, Tucker snorted suddenly. "I bet Danny got into the honey again."

Sam gasped angrily. "He knows damn well what will happen if he does. I put it on the goddamn top shelf!"

"If he really does have wings then it's not like it's a problem for him," Tucker snickered. Knowing she would have to find a better hiding place, Sam groaned.

The two teenagers greeted the Manson butler at the door with a smile. The man warmly greeted them in return, thrilled that they seemed happier lately. After taking off their shoes, Tucker called out "Danny!"

"Teckerr!" came a happy shriek from the kitchen. Tucker laughed and Sam growled.

"Dammit, Danny! You better not be in the honey again!" she warned, storming towards the door to the kitchen.

"I believe your 'school project' has eaten it all, actually," came the less than thrilled voice of her mother. Pamela Manson was sitting at one end of the table while Danny licked an empty jar down at the other.

Their friend waved happily to them and pointed at the woman. "Wessst!" Danny chirped.

Tucker choked down a fit of laughter. They were extremely lucky that they were the only ones who could understand what Danny meant. He didn't think Mrs. Manson would appreciate being called "The Wicked Witch of the West."

Sam attempted to remain calm, but Tucker could see how angry and worried she was. "Why are you home early?" she asked, keeping her tone even.

"Samantha, this is _my_ house. I am allowed to be here whenever I want," the woman replied, sticking her nose into the air. "And I would like an explanation as to why a teenager is in _my_ home."

"His name is Danny, and he's part of a foreign exchange program at Casper High to make our town be more diverse, and accepting, and, you know, _not_ xenophobic," Sam explained, sarcasm and disdain dripping from her every word. "He's supposed to stay at a guest's house for a while before going to school to become more well adjusted."

Mrs. Manson stood up. "And why exactly did you not inform me that you volunteered _my_ house for this ridiculous program?"

Sam straightened up to match her mother's height. "Since when have you ever cared about my life?"

"I am your mother-"

"-hardly-"

"-and you _will_ respect me!"

Tucker, though previously deciding it was better to pretend to be invisible, spoke up suddenly. "Um, well if it's too much trouble, Mrs. Manson, my family and I can take him," he bluffed. "We just figured it might be easier if a more prestigious family took in a foreigner considering all the events you host and attend."

Mrs. Manson paused and the teenagers could see the gears working in her mind. The Manson family was associated with intolerance due to some quite ignorant comments from the current heads of the family, but if they were to bring someone to major events who is obviously foreign to America, then they could no longer be considered xenophobic. "Very well, we will continue to house him," she finally decided. "But he is your complete responsibility."

Though Tucker treated Danny like an adorable dog when they met for innocent reasons, the way Mrs. Manson implied his being was along the lines of an untrained animal. Tucker had to dig his fingers into Sam's side to prevent her from snapping back something rude. "Oh sure! Thanks, and don't worry, we'll take care of everything."

Mrs. Manson nodded stiffly. As she turned to leave the room, Danny chirped at her in a tone that Tucker and Sam knew was "goodbye," but she only held her hands over her face in response.

Once the sound of her heels disappeared down one of the many corridors, Sam screamed with her lips shut. "The nerve of that woman- UGH!"

"I know," Tucker sighed, relaxing now that the threat had passed.

Danny could apparently tell that something was upsetting them because he suddenly moved to rub his head against their chests, a habit he always did when trying to soothe them. It was probably because he liked to feel how warm they were compared to him.

Sam was having none of that. "Oh no you don't, mister," she scolded. "Don't think we didn't notice the empty jar on the counter over there."

Danny froze in the process of snuggling up to Tucker. A low whine came from his throat as he turned big blue eyes to Sam who refused to budge. Seeing that his plan wasn't working, Danny stepped back a little to look up at Tucker.

The male laughed, brushing a hand through the shorter teen's hair. "Sorry, buddy, she did warn you not to eat it." Danny's nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Good, luve hon-y," he explained seriously, as if the fact he loved the sweet was a good enough reason to not listen to Sam.

"I know, Danny, but you love Sam too right?" Tucker asked, pointing at the girl who was attempting to clean up the mess Danny left. The beautiful male frowned, eyebrows running together.

"No eat Am," he said.

Tucker poked him on the nose. The teen squawked in response, but he continued on, "Don't play dumb with me, Danny. I know you understand what I mean." The teen huffed, but nodded his head. "You love both of us, right? And you trust us?"

Danny tilted his head and looked to the sky. After a moment of silence, he responded with a soft, "Trrrust Am and Teckerr. Luve Am and Teckerr."

Tucker smiled despite himself. "That's good because you're in a really confusing place you've probably never seen before so you have to listen to us when we tell you not to do something or else you'll get hurt."

"Hurrtt?"

"Yeah, remember? When the liquid stuff comes out or stops moving."

Danny's eyes widened at that. "Oh. Eeda."

Tucker nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table and dragging Danny down into a hug. "Exactly. We want to help you, but you really don't like listening to us."

The teenager in his lap squirmed until he found a comfortable position and attempted to hide his face in Tucker's sweater. Sam, finished with cleaning up the sticky mess of sugar, joined them by resting her hand against Danny's back. "I know you just want to have fun, but we don't want you to die, Danny. We could tell you to look before you cross the street and the next thing we know you're getting hit by a car because you ran out in front of it!"

Danny shifted and gave her a weird look. "No die."

"If you listen to us you won't, but seriously-"

"-no! No die," Danny said more forcefully.

Tucker and Sam exchanged exasperated looks. This was an issue they needed to handle now before it got them in trouble later. "I know you think you can't be hurt, but humans are a bit different than whatever you're used to-"

Once again she was cut off, but this time because Danny had growled and launched himself off of them. The two teenagers were still recovering from the sudden movement when he grabbed something from the counter.

Tucker made a startled gasp as Danny turned to face them. Sam just froze.

"No hurt! Ssssee!" Danny said as he shoved a knife through his upper arm.

There was absolute silence in the kitchen as Sam and Tucker watched Danny's face suddenly shift. Red blood was dripping out of the wound, but the most concerning thing was the boy's look of absolute shock. His eyes watched the trickle of blood fall down his arm as if he had never seen the color before. Suddenly, his arm shook and when Danny looked back up at them his lower lip was trembling.

"Hurrt," he whimpered brokenly. This snapped the two humans out of their frozen state.

"Danny!" they cried, Sam racing to cover the wound with a clean rag while Tucker held the shaking teen as he began to cry.

"Noooo!" Danny sobbed, twisting away from them. "NOOOO!"

Sam gripped his arm. "Please, you have to hold still or I can't stop the bleeding!" She was panicked and worried so Tucker decided to be the emotional appealing one.

"Danny, please, you have to calm down. You want it to stop hurting, right?" he whispered, moving one arm around the teen's back and using the other to cup his head gently.

The normally beautiful face was splotchy and red, tears running down his cheeks as his expression reflected several different emotions. Danny choked out, "N-no hurrrt! No die-e! No no no!"

Tucker brought Danny's face closer to his own and tried to understand. "You've never been hurt before? This has never happened? Blood?"

Danny shook. "N-no blood. No hurrt." His expression twisted again as his eyes sought the sky. "Why? WHy WHI whi wHI whi why WHY?" he screamed, jerking in their hold.

"Shhh shhh shhh," Tucker soothed. Sam had wrapped the arm in layers of fabric, but she knew they had to get the knife out. Silently Sam mouthed a countdown to Tucker and pulled the knife free from the flesh of Danny's arm.

He _screamed._

Normally this wouldn't be much of an issue other than the fact Mrs. Manson might hear him (although that's highly unlikely due to the sound proof walls of the mansion), but it seemed that when Danny screamed everything _moved_.

It was like experiencing an earthquake. The cabinets shook, the table, the doors, the chairs. Small objects fell off counters and out of previously shut doors only to shatter once they hit the ground. The television turned on and went static, the radio fritzed back and fourth between channels in the background. The floor felt unstable and Sam and Tucker slammed against it, trying to regain their balance.

"Danny!" Sam shrieked over the noise of everything falling apart around them. Tucker echoed her cry.

Finally the wail seemed to slow and turn into pitiful sobbing once again. Danny was still curled in their arms, but his eyes were unfocused as he looked to the ceiling. "Why hurrt?" he whimpered, sniffling. "Not bad. No, no bad. Good. Danny good."

The two humans' hearts melted. "Oh, sweetie," Sam whispered, wrapping his arm up again. "You're good, Danny, I promise."

Danny shook his head, still looking up at something they couldn't see. "No. Gone," he said, brokenly. "Alone, no want."

"You're not alone," Tucker urged, "we're here Danny!"

Nothing seemed to sooth the teenager who kept shaking his head in denial. Not even they could understand what he wanted in this moment, but both had a feeling it had something to do with his home.

Sam leaned over Danny's chest and rested her head on his heart. "Whatever happens, we're always here, Danny. We love you."

Tucker pressed his forehead to Danny's and whispered words the teen wasn't listening to. "You're good, I promise. Everything's going to be okay."

The boy in their lap continued to shake.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

It _burned_.

Danny had never felt like this before. His throat hurt, his arm hurt, his body hurt- Angels don't _hurt,_ yet Danny was and that was terrifying.

He wanted to prove to the humans that he would be fine, that they didn't need to tell him to be careful all the time. Danny would have been offended if he didn't know how worried they were, so he tried to show them that he wasn't like them.

But he bled.

And he didn't understand.

He sobbed- something Angels also typically didn't do- as the liquid inside him fell out and pooled underneath him and his humans. He hadn't had the liquid when he first got here, Danny knew he definitely hadn't had that weird thumping thing inside his chest either! Why was this happening to him? Why were they doing this to him? Was this punishment?

A scary thought entered Danny's mind. In the background he heard his humans whispering, but the thought was too distracting to ignore. What if he could never go back? Surely they missed him.

His heart clenched in pain at the thought that he had done something so unforgivable that they never wanted to see him again. Oh how he wished he knew what he had done.

He tried to express this to them, tried to make his words reach heaven, but it seemed they remained in the human tongue. "Not bad. No, no bad. Good. Danny good."

His mortals were distressed. Danny didn't care.

He wanted to go home.

But his home didn't want him.

* * *

 **A/N:** One of the guest reviewers for the last chapter commented that their father just died and explained that the way I wrote the explanation of Ida's passing helped them; I am so sorry for your loss, but I am thankful that I could be of service in some way. I pray for you and your family.

So Danny has gotten used to some of the more commonly used English words because Sam and Tucker have been working with him for months. Three plot starters were mentioned in this chapter (did anyone catch all of them?), and more characters will be introduced next time! Sorry this one is like half a chapter.


	7. The Ascended

**Ectoplasmic Angel**

Chapter 7

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

Danny was distant for an entire week. Every morning when Sam and Tucker left for school they'd say their usual heartfelt goodbyes while Danny remained dispassionate. The two humans tried their best to engage him in activities- Sam even tried to lure him with honey to no avail- but it seemed the incident in the kitchen had shaken their friend to the very core.

The three of them had only known each other for a couple months, but it felt like they'd known Danny their entire lives; they could easily see how Danny's silence was affecting their moods. As Lancer pointed out one day in class, they acted like they didn't have a reason to smile anymore.

Thankfully there was no issue with Sam's parents. Mrs. Manson was extremely accommodating towards her new guest while simultaneously remaining condescending. Her and Mr. Manson checked up on Danny every so often like a farmer tending to his prized pig before a contest.

Ignoring the tension between them, their speech practice continued as planned, every day for four or five hours with breaks in between, and Sam and Tucker were proud to say their friend was getting the hang of the human language. Every so often they'd catch his mouth moving excessively when pronouncing a word, but it wasn't as if they couldn't understand what he meant.

It was finally after eight days, four hours, and twenty-three minutes- Tucker wasn't counting or anything- that Danny seemed to open up to them again.

Sam was explaining to Tucker some of the things she'd learned from the book she bought on supernatural creatures when the young angel quietly slid up behind them. So immersed in their discussion about whether or not Danny had sharp enough teeth to rip the flesh off a human arm, they failed to notice said teen watching over their shoulders.

"-you're just so obsessed with that vampire movie from a while ago that you're seeing things," Sam argued, finger stabbing at the rudimentary drawing of a vampire depicted in the book.

"I'm telling you, it could be legit," Tucker countered. "He loves honey so maybe it's a substitute for human blood because it's so sweet!"

Sam glared. "Danny is not Edward fucking Cullen."

"Have you _seen_ him when he smiles? I swear there are at least fifty sparkles-"

A hand shoots between them before Tucker finishes his sentence. Startled, Sam's grip on the book loosened enough for Danny to bring it backwards until he held it gently in his arms and softly turned the pages.

Sam and Tucker froze. This was the most interaction they'd had with Danny in the past week outside of their lessons so even though they want to know what he's doing, they were more than happy to stay silent and let him come to them.

Finally, the crinkle of pages turning stopped and Danny looked up. His eyes were clearer than they'd been and his lips were tilted to the side to form a hesitant smile. As he turned the book around to show them the page he stopped on, the humans felt like this was Danny's way of apologizing for ignoring them.

Sam slowly reached out under his expectant gaze. Once she held the book, she quietly read out loud the title, "Death and What Comes Next." She turned her confused gaze to Danny when she noticed the picture.

Tucker leaned in and made an unsure sound. "Uh… that's a Reaper, isn't it?"

Danny giggled softly- something in Sam and Tucker warmed at the sound- and shook his head. "No," he said, pointing at a tiny image floating above the cloaked being.

Sam gazed at the winged creature as her eyes widened. "Angel?" she whispered, eagerly turning through the passage for information.

 _"Scientists and philosophers have spent years in vain searching for the answer to the question 'what comes after death' only to present their findings as merely speculations and theories,"_ Sam read outloud, eyebrows rising. _"Though previous research led us to the existence of what is commonly referred to as ghosts, or lost souls as we like to refer to them as, our most recent studies have uncovered the passing of souls as falling under three main categories: those that ascend, those that descend, and those that remain."_

Sam paused long enough for Tucker to take over. _"Those that remain are faded versions of souls. Ghosts consist of several categories including poltergeists, and these souls are ones that remain tied to a force on the mortal plane such as an object or a person. Those that descend seem unable to rise. Research about these circumstances are limited, but we have concluded that only those who seemed to have missed something during their mortal existence must finish carrying out their lesson below,"_ Tucker continued, passing over the details of each category except the final topic.

Wanting to finish, Sam grabbed the book back. _"The final beings are what we call souls that have ascended,"_ she breathed, mesmerized by the contents of the paragraph. _"Unlike the remained and the descended, we have yet to encounter a being that's soul ascended, but considering there are souls that both freeze and fall, the logical conclusion is that there must be ones that rise as well."_

"That's it?" Tucker asked when she stopped reading. "That's seriously all they know about angels?"

Sam considered the book as she flipped through its pages. "Well the writers are extremely objectively based," she observed. "If they really don't know much about something then they won't put any speculations and opinions in their work."

Tucker groaned, throwing his body back until he landed on the bed next to a startled Danny. "This suuuuucks."

"At least we finally know what he is," Sam said, turning to their friend. "Danny, you _are_ an angel, right?" Her eyes were sparkling.

Danny smiled at her and nodded. "Yes!" he responded, excitedly.

Tucker pressed his elbows into the bed to sit up and stare at him. "Dude, that is so freaking cool."

Cooing, Danny collapsed on top of him, throwing the entirety of his body weight on the unsuspecting teenager. The air rushed out of Tucker's lips as he laughed. Smiling at her boys, Sam smacked one of Danny's feet away from her face. "Hey, kid, you're cute and all but you smell."

Having gotten the hang of sensing a playful atmosphere rather than a serious one, Danny wiggled his toes into her hair. Sam shrieked and laughed loudly. "Gross, Danny!"

The three playfully shoved each other around, enjoying each other's company after a week of separation. As they basked in the enjoyment of their play, they were reluctant to break the fragile peace.

Eventually Sam pushed Danny off her lap and sat up, prompting the boys to stop their tickling. "Danny, are you really okay?" she asked, softly.

The angel seemed to think about the question for a moment. His eyes trailed upwards, but were surprisingly dry. "Am okay…" he whispered, turning back to his humans. "Hurt, but okay now."

"Are you sure?" Tucker leaned forward to look Danny in the face. "You know it's okay not to be, right? You don't have to pretend to be fine when you're hurting."

Danny's eyes took on a wet sheen as he closed them. He shook his head and buried it in Tucker's arm. Sam scooted closer to them on the bed and reached up to rub his shoulder in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"You know, before you came Tucker and I were really lonely," Sam said. Danny peaked an eye out from behind his bangs as she continued with a smile. "Nobody here really likes us much, and this town is pretty lonely to survive in all by yourself."

"But then suddenly you fall out of the sky and BAM! We've got a friend," Tucker added with sound effects to make Danny laugh. It worked. "I don't know why, but this town has always been just…"

"Depressing," Sam finished, sighing. She looked at Danny who had finally shown his whole face. "You saved us, Danny. Without you, I just feel like there's something missing."

The angel looked stunned at her declaration, probably only understanding half of what was said, but knowing that the emotions behind it were overwhelming. Sam was happy. He really did need to know how much they cared about him.

Danny struggled to open his mouth. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips quivered for almost thirty seconds of silence until he pieced together his emotions. "… missin-g home," he said, looking at the sky. "Not… go home."

"You miss where you came from?" Sam repeated. "Can you not get back?"

Danny's eyes watered. "Not want-d back."

"Oh, Danny," she whispered, dragging him into a hug. Tucker joined them silently.

After a minute, Tucker leaned back enough to share a look with Sam. She nodded and the two of them coaxed Danny to come out. "Know that you are always welcome here," Sam said, "but if there's a way to get you home then we'll find it, I promise."

Danny leaned back. "…Saam will?" he asked, looking backwards. "Tuucker too?"

Ignoring their hearts as they clenched, they swallowed their fears and responded positively. Danny was ecstatic at their promise and he dragged them into a deep hug again, cooing the entire time and completely missing the torn looks they sent each other over his head.

They loved Danny enough to let him go, but the sadness that consumed them at the thought of his departure was _suffocating_.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

"Hey! I got it!" Tucker announced the next day at school. Sam paused while munching on her vegan sandwich long enough to look over his shoulder.

"Who are the Fentons?" she asked, squinting at the screen of his PDA.

Tucker was practically vibrating in his seat. "Remember that book you got and how the authors were anonymous? Well I found one of them- er, well two of them technically!"

"Seriously?" Sam's eyes were wide.

"Oh yeah, this is _definitely_ them. It says they studied the paranormal in college, I mean who does that?"

Sam stole the PDA from his hands. "Do you have an address? An email?"

"Actually, no," Tucker frowned, typing wildly on his device. "I barely managed to find their names. I'm a tech wiz, not an actual wizard."

Sam groaned loudly, slamming her head against the lunch table. "Fantastic."

"Hey, losers!" a deep voice called from down the table. Dash remained seated, but his gaze was intimidating enough. "Quit shaking the table."

Tucker squeaked out a terrified "No problem! Sorry!" but Sam seemed to want a quick funeral.

"Hey, Dash?" she asked, gaining the entire A-listers' attention. "Have you ever heard of the Fentons?" Her question was a shot in the dark according to Tucker, but Sam was willing to try anyways.

Either startled by her bravery or the question, Dash gaped openly. "What?"

Before he could pummel the nerds who disturbed his lunch, his friend Kwan spoke up with a curious tone. "Isn't that the girl you had a crush on Freshmen year?"

Dash's cheeks flamed as he whirled around to yell out his denial. "N-no! Who the hell would- I never!"

"Yeah, I remember that," Paulina commented, twirling her straw around. "The redhead with the brains from my AP Spanish course. She's like a year ahead of us."

Dash continued to deny his so called crush while his friends teased him mercilessly. Tucker decided this was a grand time to make their quick escape before Dash remembered it was them who had brought up the topic of his old flame.

As he dragged a reluctant Sam from the cafeteria, he questioned her sanity for daring to talk so openly to the biggest bully in all of Casper High.

"I don't know," came her response. "I just felt like it."

Tucker stopped to give her a pointed look. "We've never talked to Dash. Ever. He always approaches us and you always say our best response is to give no response." His gaze followed her surprised expression as she realized how out of character she had reacted. "So tell me, why did you do that?"

Sam blinked slowly, as if waking up from a dream. "Tucker, I don't know."

They looked at each other for several second before continuing down the hall towards Lancer's office. If anyone knew where to find this Fenton girl, it was him.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

Lancer was extremely cautious about giving out the home address of one of his older students, but Sam Manson and Tucker Foley weren't bad kids- just lazy and unmotivated- and after Tucker spun a tale of Jasmine Fenton tutoring them in AP Calculus, he relented.

Several hours later, once the humans had finished school, Sam, Tucker, and Danny were walking to the "large house at the corner of Amity Park with a neon green sign." Dressed in Tucker's Capri pants, Sam's shoes, Tucker's ghost shirt, and Sam's skirt, Danny skipped happily beside his humans, excited to be outside.

"I can't believe we're actually this lucky," Sam said, kicking a stone on the sidewalk for Danny to chase. "What are the chances that the people we want to meet live _down the_ _fucking street_?"

Danny looked up curiously at the new word. Sam paled. "Don't repeat that," she said, hurriedly. He went back to skipping his rock.

Tucker lowered his PDA and gave her a lopsided grin. "This town's always been weird. It actually makes sense that these people live here."

"But you said they used to live in Wisconsin so why the heck would they move here all of a sudden?" Sam urged, waving her arms around.

Tucker shrugged. "It said they moved almost three years after college. Maybe they were planning on having a baby and decided Amity Park looks nice enough."

"But this Jasmine kid is practically two years older than us," Sam argued, unconvinced. "I don't know, the timeline just doesn't match up."

"You're paranoid."

Sam gave him a flat stare. "We live with an angel, Tucker. Imagine what other weird things could be true that we've always dismissed."

The conversation dropped when Danny almost ran in front of a car to retrieve his wayward rock. Only thanks to Sam's athletic muscles were they able to get him out of the way in time. The rest of the way to the Fentons was spent trying to explain to Danny that rocks were not sentient- _No, Danny, they are not pets_ \- and that his life was more important than that of his little grey friend. He almost cried.

Not soon enough, the three reached the Fenton household. It was only four in the afternoon yet the neon green sign outside was turned on and flashing the neighbors.

"Think this is the place?" Tucker questioned, craning his head upwards. Danny mimicked him.

Sam knocked on the large door- who the heck were they trying to fit through this thing?- and said with absolute confidence, "Definitely."

The door was opened by a woman with dark red hair in what appeared to be a blue jumpsuit. She looked startled. "Can I help you?" she asked, pleasantly.

Tucker did his best to smile brightly. "Uh, yeah, we just wanted to ask you a couple questions about your book."

The woman's eyes hardened. "Are you making fun of me?"

"What? No! It's just," Sam tried to explain, looking for an excuse as she pulled the book out of her backpack. "Uh, well my grandmother died recently and I just kind of…" she trailed off.

Something softened in the woman's eyes and she nodded. "I understand," she whispered, finally smiling softly. "Would you like to come in?" She stepped backwards to allow enough room for her guests.

The inside of the house was oddly shaped, but other than the green colors it was a normal house. If Tucker and Sam hadn't known the Fentons were two of the authors of a book on the supernatural then the house certainty would not have given it away. Except for maybe the giant sign.

Mrs. Fenton led them to the living room and gestured to the couch. Danny was the first to bounce onto it, giggling softly. She sat herself on the sofa across from them and reached out for the book in Sam's hands. It was reluctantly given.

"I haven't seen this in ages," she whispered nostalgically with a smile. "There were only a few copies made."

The teenager silently sent thanks to her rich parents and their ridiculous connections. "Are you still researching what you wrote about?" Sam asked, casually.

Mrs. Fenton sent her a look as if she couldn't believe they were taking her seriously. "This was a project Jack and I completed with a friend during college," she explained, her expression strained. "If I had to take a guess I'd say my husband and I researched what was written even more thoroughly after we wrote it than before."

Tucker felt the unease in the air. "Would it be alright if we asked a couple things about some of the topics…?"

"Maddie," she said we a smile.

"Ah, right, Maddie?"

The woman sucked in a deep breath and handed Sam the book back. She looked as though she was preparing for a police interrogation. "You may."

"There's one thing that really caught our interest," Sam explained, moving forward and pointing at the picture of the reaper. "This page- it just really spoke to me and I wondered if my grandma might still be around or…."

Maddie swallowed and caught her breath. "Ah, yes, that was something we were interested in as well," she whispered, leaning backwards and adopting the look of a scientist. "There are so many speculations we have about death and what comes after, but as you can see nothing was concrete enough to place in our book."

"Could you possibly share with us some of your opinions?" Sam shrunk a little under her sharp gaze. "It might help me cope a little."

Mrs. Fenton nodded. "I know." Why did they get the feeling that she really _did_ know? "But most of what we discovered is already written."

"What about the ascended souls?" Sam asked, pressingly forward. "There's only a sentence about them."

Maddie was silent for a long time. "My husband, Jack, encountered a remained and I myself met a descended." She looked up. "But we have never met an ascended before. It's our belief that once they're up there, they're never coming down."

Sam and Tucker tried not to look at Danny. "Why not?"

"Well, up there is seen as a peaceful place," Maddie explained, wistfully. "If a soul is lucky enough to be sent upwards then it's obviously done something wonderful to have been chosen."

Tucker tilted his head, remembering all the masses his mother made him attend as a kid. "You don't really believe in the traditional heaven and hell, do you?"

"I'm afraid not. Our research shows that a majority of souls stay attached to Earth when they die, either as ghosts or poltergeists. And if only a few souls ascend while thousands descend then it's quite odd to believe only good people go upwards and only the bad go down. What about the people in the middle? How do we classify them? Can we really make a claim that all mortal evil translates to falling and mortal good translates to rising?" Maddie let out a frustrated sigh. "It's complicated, but we never stopped searching for an answer."

Sam thought for a moment. "You said that you think people who ascend are 'chosen.'"

Maddie couldn't look them in them in the eyes. "Yes, we believed they were marked at birth. We researched strange marks on people and found a correlation to their marks and the instances in which they died. All were of unusual circumstances."

Sam and Tucker were suddenly reminded of the strange looking stain on Danny's shoulder. It was shaped like a stretched-out D with three spiked edges and almost looked like a P rested inside of it. Thank gosh- _yes they even censored themselves in their own minds_ \- Danny had chosen to wear Tucker's huge ghost shirt that covered his shoulders.

"That sounds… realistic," Tucker finally responded, wanting nothing more than to help the woman confirm her theories, but Danny's safety came first. "And there's really nothing else you can tell us?"

Mrs. Fenton shook her head. "I apologize," she said looking at Sam. "I'm sure your grandmother is in a comfortable place. If she loved you very much she may even be watching over you right now."

Sam allowed herself to smile. Mrs. Fenton really was a nice woman. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

The three of them stood and after a moment Danny followed his friends. Maddie gave him an odd look as if she was just now noticing his presence. That was unsurprising considering he hadn't spoken at all since he arrived at the Fenton house. Giggles happened occasionally, but other than that no words were spoken.

At the door, Danny suddenly leaned in to Sam. "She smell-sss nice," he said, a little too loudly. Tucker groaned while Sam sent Maddie an apologetic look.

"Oh, it's fine," the woman chuckled. Finally looking Danny in the eyes, the froze. "I- _oh_."

Afraid they had given something away, Sam and Tucker stiffened. "Is everything okay? He's foreign and isn't too good with English yet."

Maddie shook her head, still looking at Danny. "You're eyes are beautiful, child," she observed, softly, hand rising as if to touch the sapphires sparkling at her. "They look almost…"

Danny titled his head, not at all bothered by the strange woman who seemed to want to touch him. He hummed softly and responded- still having trouble with the th sounds- using the manners he was taught, "Tshank you!"

Before things could get any weirder, Sam tugged softly on Danny's hand. He finally looked away from the adult and broke the spell that had captured her. "Well, we'd better get going," Sam said, stepping backwards out the door.

Maddie blinked. "Ah, yes."

The three kids were halfway near the corner at the end of the street when Maddie suddenly called out, "If you have any more questions, please, we're always here," she shouted, smiling and waving.

Though Mrs. Fenton was a nice woman, something was just off about their first encounter with her.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

When they arrived at Sam's house, her parents greeted them at the door. "Samantha, dearest," her father said, turning his nose up at Danny's appearance. "We have prepared a gown for you this Saturday."

Sam paused on the stairs. "What?"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "The charity benefit, Samantha. I have been telling you about this all week. Your friend of course is invited as well."

Tucker raised an eyebrow at them. "Really?"

"Not you," Pamela sneered.

Recognizing this as one of her parent's political power games, Sam glared. "Tucker comes or we're not going at all."

Her parents were forced to agree. Having Danny not attend wouldn't be too damaging to their reputation, but their own daughter denying the invitation was entirely unbecoming. Though reluctant, they promised to have a suit prepared for both her friends by Friday. They pretended to not hear Danny's request for a skirt.

The teenagers escaped upstairs only for Danny to declare it was bath time.

"Well he does stink," Sam observed, grabbing the shirt he was wearing. "This looks like it hasn't been washed in days."

"Hey!" Tucker cried. "It still smells fine."

"Right."

They grabbed towels for Danny and his special honey scented shampoo- _teaching him to not eat it had been hell for all of them_ \- before ushering him inside the bathroom and waiting for him to close the door and kick them out as usual.

Surprisingly, Danny stood there smiling. "Saam and Tuucker too!" he announced, arms wide and eyes bright.

The two humans sent each other looks. "You know what, why the hell not?" Sam said, turning around to grab them both extra towels. The angel squawked at the curse.

Danny didn't understand why the humans insisted on wearing a towel in the bath- Sam's tied under her arms and Tucker's around his waist- but was happy enough that they wanted to come with him. They got in first and watched as Danny stood at the edge of the water smiling at them.

"You going to come in or do we have to drag you?" Tucker said playfully.

Danny shook his head and slowly started to undo his shirt. His fingers missed the buttons several times and the humans suddenly understood what he was about to show them. When large- _holy fuck_ \- beautiful, white wings uncurled slowly from their position against his back, they gasped.

With his eyes shining a bright blue, his black hair ruffled and bouncy, and the beautiful white wings spread out behind him, Danny looked so otherworldly- _which he technically was_ \- that Sam and Tucker could only silently marvel at the being before them.

Full of happiness and feeling loved and accepted, Danny quickly launched himself into the tub, soaking his friends and covering the floor with water.

"Oh- Danny! You're supposed to take off your bottoms before jumping in- oh gosh they're soaked now," Sam sputtered, wiping the water out of her eyes and smearing her mascara in the process.

Tucker laughed for a full minute at her raccoon look.

Bath time was spent in peaceful silence, each person quietly enjoying the others company as they washed honey scented soap into each others hair and playfully splashed themselves with bubbles.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

 **A/N:** I have never in my entire life updated so many of my stories in a month. November and December were times of giving. I am dead now. Also SWMC hates me and refuses to write itself.

Lots of stuff in this chapter for future events. Hope everyone still likes this story! It's quite different from my usual ones.

Also, new summary:

 _Danny isn't sure he'll ever understand why he was kicked out of heaven, but with mortal friends as perfect as his did it really matter that he was all alone now? It seems Amity Park needs him more than his old home, because things are starting to wake up that were better left asleep. And maybe- just maybe- the Angel isn't as alone as he thinks._


	8. Angel's Kiss

**Ectoplasmic Angel**

Chapter 8

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

With the charity benefit coming up this weekend, Sam and Tucker figured it was about time they taught the young Angel manners, but teaching Danny how to eat food properly was almost as difficult as trying to teach him the human language.

Yesterday they showed him some of Sam's jewelry and pictures of beautiful dresses and suits to encourage him. Obviously, the Angel was completely taken by anything shiny and pretty so he got to learn a new word to associate with the colorful outfits.

"No," Sam said, swatting the teen's wandering hands. Danny pouted. "You want to be _fancy_ , right?"

"Fant-cy," Danny breathed, eyes wide as he squirmed with an expression of serious concentration.

Currently he was sitting at a poorly set up table with china plates and a nice tablecloth. The copious amount of Sam's necklaces and bracelets covering him were the only way they could get him to practice table manners and sit still for more than five minutes.

From across the table, wearing a tie over his t-shirt and boxer short combination, Tucker raised an eyebrow at Danny and leaned forward. "Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea," he smirked, resting a hand against his cheek.

Danny frowned at Sam. "I am not sea."

"Don't worry, Tucker's just being a bad date," Sam reassured, whacking Tucker with a napkin while using her other hand to balance the tray of appetizers against her hip.

"Excuse me," Tucker gasped, placing a hand on his chest. "I am being a positively wonderful and charming date. The _waitress_ on the other hand."

"If I'd known you'd pull all these cheesy one liners on the poor kid, I would have switched with you," Sam snapped, slamming Tucker's food in front of him. "Then again, you aren't strong enough to carry all the food." She followed her insult by raising the platter in her arms.

"I am too strong enough!"

"Who's the first-place winner of the Casper High fitness test? Who's a black belt in karate since the third grade? Who stops Dash from beating you up while you run and hide?"

Tucker whined, dropping his head to the table and peaking an eye out to exclaim to Danny, "She's so mean to me!"

The Angel smiled and warbled a laugh. "Tucker bad, Sam say need poke-t." He then proceeded to reach across the table and poke his friend on the nose. When finished, he beamed up at Sam, waiting for praise.

"Good job, Danny," Sam snickered, pulling her fingers through his hair.

"Stop teaching him that," Tucker groaned, scowling at them.

"He just loves me more," Sam teased.

"Is that true, Danny?" Tucker asked, doing his best to fake tears as he wobbled his bottom lip. "Do you not love me as much as her?"

Danny gasped, shaking his head and accidently mixing his own language with English. His eyes were wide and worried, scared his friend was upset. "No! T-eck-r, no! Love Tucker! Love Tucker!" he pleaded, racing to his first friend. He was all over the other teen in seconds, humming and squeezing him to make sure Tucker knew he cared.

Tucker's smug grin made Sam roll her eyes. "Dick," she muttered, moving to set the rest of the table.

Danny lifted his head and chirped, "Dick?"

Sam and Tucker paled and ordered in perfect unison, "Don't repeat that."

Explaining why Danny could do things and why he couldn't do some things was still a difficult task because the Angel honestly did not understand anything, but he trusted Sam and Tucker so much that if they told him "no," he would listen.

Danny just nodded and smiled at them. Sam glared at Tucker who only sent her a sheepish smile. "You're so lucky," she hissed.

"Were you or were you not the one who taught him the word 'fu-'"

"Fuck!" Danny laughed.

" _NO_!"

The rest of dinner was as dramatic as one could imagine, although Sam and Tucker never figured out why Danny looked so affronted when the salad was placed before him. Something about "pets" and being told they were "no eat-ble," even if they were green instead of yellow and red this time.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The days dragged on with the two humans trying to stuff their best friend with all the knowledge of proper human etiquette. By the end of the week, they were just thrilled he knew how to hold a fork.

On the night of the benefit, Sam and Tucker had to force Danny into the nice suit Mrs. Manson provided. It was a struggle, especially since Sam was forced to wear a skirt and Danny didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to wear one too.

He whined as they worked their way up his body, helping ease the creases in his pants before pausing at his exposed back. Danny's- _beautiful, large, otherworldly_ \- wings fluttered uneasily before their gaze.

"It's a white shirt," Tucker pointed out, wincing. "A see-through white shirt."

"But the jacket will be too tight," Sam argued, sighing. "His wings will hurt all night. He's never had to wear something so constricting before."

Danny wiggled a little as they talked back and forth, understanding that they were trying to help him feel more comfortable. Being around other humans was going to be like an adventure, but if his wings hurt then the adventure wouldn't be as much fun as he was hoping.

"I have a binder my cousin left here a little while ago," Sam said, snapping her fingers.

Tucker snorted. "Uh, I remember your cousin and he was a _stick_. Danny's wings are like double his length. There's no way he'd fit."

"Bandages are a bad idea since they could cause damage."

"Bigger shirt?"

Sam scowled. "And have to listen to my mom complain about how 'unpresentable the foreigner is?' No thanks." She took a step back to admire the Angel. Danny noticed her watching and grinned, shifting the tips of his wings until they gently brushed Tucker's face.

"Gah!" Tucker croaked, praying he didn't get a feather stuck in his mouth. "It's like I'm touching a bird. Or an uncooked chicken." Danny made an extremely offended sound.

"Look," Sam said, holding the jacket up for Danny. "We have to get you to wear this, but I know you aren't going to like it at all." She was pleased when Danny only looked upset at the object and didn't try and knock it away. "Can you at least try it on for us? Please?"

Danny knew the importance of the 'please' word, it was one of the first things they taught him after learning about the 'fant-cy.' To make his humans happy, Danny allowed them to slip the tight material around his body, being oh so gentle with his wings- _his humans were so caring!_

It was extremely constricting and once the jacket was set over his shoulders correctly, Sam and Tucker could see how upset it was making him. "He shouldn't have to do this," Sam sad stiffly, as if she were watching an animal being forced into a cage.

"It's only for tonight," Tucker pointed out, wincing when Danny seemed to curl into himself.

"Yeah, only one night," Sam echoed. Her parents called for them to leave.

On the car ride over, Sam and Tucker promised each other to never take their eyes off Danny. He was bouncing around in his seat, trying to ignore how tight the jacket was, and completely enchanted by the decorations outside when the Manson family pulled up to the country club. A bouncing Danny meant a hel- _heck_ of a lot of work for his friends. They had to keep him away from people as much as possible if they wanted to avoid any instances.

Discovering their friend was a supernatural creature was an experience, and now that they knew the truth, they were determined to protect him at all costs. This meant keeping him away from the authorities in case they ask for identification or some type of believable back story, and keeping him away from supernatural believers like the Fentons.

Among the risks of someone figuring out that Danny wasn't normal, Tucker and Sam also had to seriously consider that he could be taken advantage of. The Angel didn't understand human culture- it took him weeks to accept grandma Ida's death and the concept of mortality- so someone could easily use that to their advantage.

Not to mention the fact Danny was beautiful and just seemed to draw everyone he met in. At this thought, Sam and Tucker each grabbed one of Danny's hands as they entered the doors to the charity benefit.

The beginning went extremely well; Danny was far too interested in the shiny table figurines to interrupt the speech with his usual excited noises, and with Sam's parents deciding to ignore his existence until it benefitted them, all seemed to be running smoothly. They ate their food without a disturbance, although Danny sometimes swung his knife a little too dramatically for the occasion, until Sam's mom dragged the Angel off to introduce him to knew people.

Sam watched her mother with disgust as she made a big show about taking the 'poor foreign boy in from a dreaded life of mediocracy.'

"Chill, Sam," Tucker said, waving a fork of steak in front of her face. "He's doing great."

"They're parading him around like he's some prize to be shown off at a fair!" she hissed, nails digging into the table. "The nerve of that woman!"

"I know," Tucker agreed. In all honesty, he was pissed at the Manson family too. Danny was their friend and he deserved better than this kind of treatment. He wondered how Pamela would react if she knew what Danny really was.

Tucker was all smiles until the fork froze just beneath his mouth, spotting something behind his friend. "Sam!"

The goth turned and paled. "Is that Lancer?"

Tucker nodded, standing quickly. "And didn't you tell your mother that Danny was a foreign exchange project from _school_?"

Mrs. Pamela Manson was suddenly way too close to their English teacher for comfort. In fact, they shouldn't even be in the same room as each other. "You take Lancer, I've got my mom," Sam ordered, taking off in the direction of their mission.

Ten minutes later, after directing her mom to the host of the party and Lancer to the wine table, both would realize they forgot to keep track of Danny.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"I do have to thank you, Mr. Shellwater, this gathering is as eye-catching as always," Pamela Manson complemented, giggling softly. A more naturally pleased smile fell across her lips when the man before her flushed.

"Mrs. Manson, what a pleasure to see you again," he charmed, tilting his head in the imitation of a bow. "I always look forward to your appearances."

Pamela waved a hand. "The pleasure is all mine. After all, you're the one raising money to… well- the orphans, of course. How heartwarming!"

Shellwater chuckled, casting an eye around the crowd mingling in his dining hall. "I do this every year, but it never feels any less important," he hummed, smiling. He was the type of man easily fooled by kindness, having no idea that everyone here simply showed up for their own benefit.

"I heard about the news," Pamela said, looking sympathetic.

Mr. Shellwater shrugged, sending her a sad smile. "I'm an old man, Mrs. Manson. If this cancer doesn't kill me then old age will soon."

Pamela chuckled politely at his attempt to find humor in such a depressing situation. "You're a kind soul." She felt the conversation wouldn't continue from there.

Pamela heard the snapping sound of a camera shutter and made sure she was standing very close to the host. It was extremely lucky that her daughter had led her to Mr. Shellwater. It appeared Samantha was good for some things.

"Where is your daughter?"

Broken out of her smiling appearance for the press, Pamela startled. "I'm sorry?"

"That little girl that kicked one of my guests for calling her Samantha all those years ago," he explained, laughing. "Such a spirit, that girl. Always knew how to make these things exciting."

Pamela forced a smile. "Ah, yes, my daughter. Knowing her- she's a teenager now and going through that faze- she's probably hiding in a corner."

Shellwater pointed a finger to the left. "Or raiding the food table," he said, amused. At the end of his finger stood Sam and her darker skinned friend arguing in front of the refreshments.

If this was another fight about her daughter being a vegan, Pamela was going to have a cow. "I apologize," she rushed, hurrying over to Sam, pushing past the other guests.

Shellwater watched her go, chuckling softly under his breath. He'd already made his speech for the night so it wasn't as if the host had to stick around and entertain his guests much longer; the food and music would do that themselves.

He was about to head upstairs to secure the donations from the event when he bumped into a small boy. The child blinked up at him.

"Oh, why hello there," Mr. Shellwater greeted, cheerfully. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most exquisite blue eyes?"

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"You were supposed to watch him!" Tucker snapped, jabbing a finger into Sam's collarbone. "He was with your mom, not Lancer!"

"He wasn't there when I found her!" Sam countered, hardly caring that they were blocking the food table due to their little spat.

Tucker pressed a fist to his forehead. "I swear, we are buying a _leash_."

Both knew they were only frustrated with themselves, but couldn't help but place the blame on the other in the heat of the moment. When they'd noticed they couldn't see Danny, Tucker's heart stopped beating and Sam felt like she couldn't breathe. Where could he have gone? Did someone take him? Did he finally leave them to go back home?

That last thought was the main reason why they were panicking, even if they wouldn't admit it out loud.

Behind Tucker, a predator stalked towards them and Sam muttered a PG version of a curse. "Wicked Witch, three o'clock." Tucker echoed her PG curse.

Mrs. Manson was extremely intimidating when she wanted to be, evidence being the feeling of a dark aura surrounding her as she approached and the amount of people making sure to stay out of her way. "All I ask is for you to behave," Mrs. Manson scolded, grabbing both Tucker and Sam by their wrists. "And yet you simply cannot follow the easiest of tasks."

"Don't make me go to these things then," Sam said, glaring.

Mrs. Manson stopped walking and let go of them, having arrived at their earlier table. She gave her daughter an upturned nose. "Of all the beings in the world, I cannot fathom why I am _blessed_ with you as a daughter."

Tucker visibly started, having never heard her convey such a feeling of hatred in her tone when addressing Sam. He noticed that behind Sam's unaffected exterior, her fingers were digging into her palms.

With one last look of contempt at the two teenagers, Mrs. Manson twirled around, over the top dress sparkling as she spun in search of the host once again.

Sam was quiet and Tucker didn't quite know what to say. "That was…" he trailed off, noticing that Sam was refusing to look at him. "Danny," he finally settled on. "Let's go find Danny."

At the mention of the Angel, the tension evaporated from Sam's shoulders. Her eyebrows were pinched together, but she nodded. For some reason, getting to Danny felt like the most important thing in the world right now.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Honey?" the child asked, smiling and pointing at the glass in Mr. Shellwater's hands.

"Oh, this?" the man questioned, raising his arm. "Why, you're much too young for a drink."

The child made a humming sound, eyes following the glass. "Honey," he said again.

"Afraid not," Mr. Shellwater corrected, showing the teenager the glass long enough for him to smell its contents. He laughed deeply when the boy sneezed and made a disgusted face. "Yeah, it tastes exactly how it smells."

"Can I ask for your name?" the man wondered.

"Danny!"

Mr. Shellwater smiled. The teenager really was quite adorable when he was happy. "That's a wonderful name. And how old are you? Where are your parents?"

Danny looked wide eyed at him. "Pair-eents," he sounded, as if testing the word for the first time.

"Yes, your mother and father?" The child still looked confused. "Did you come here alone?" he asked instead.

"Lone? No!" Danny finally laughed, bouncing forward. "Sam and Tucker!"

Mr. Shellwater visibly brightened. Of course, interesting people usually flocked together. "You keep very good friends then. The Mansons have always been such wonderful people," he sighed, looking at the ceiling. "I'm even thinking about leaving some of my properties for them when I pass."

His arm suddenly dipped as small fingers gripped it. Mr. Shellwater looked down in time to see Danny coughing and gaging on the drink he had just tried to sneak. "I told you it was awful!" the man laughed, clutching his stomach at the teenager's expression.

Danny huffed obviously believing it was Mr. Shellwater's fault he had stolen a sip of the drink. "No good!" he exclaimed, as if suddenly forgetting the word 'bad.'

"Well it certainly isn't honey," the man said, finally catching his breath. He watched as Danny seemed to search the crowd for his friends. His words sounded odd to the old man's ears. Maybe he was foreign; English really was a hard language to learn. "Are you looking for Sam and Tucker?"

"Yes! Sam and Tucker!" Danny exclaimed, turning back to him. "Find where?"

"Last I saw they were at the food table."

Danny groaned, hunching forward and startling Mr. Shellwater when he yelped and quickly brought a hand to his back, rubbing the area. "Bad fant-cy," the teen whined, sticking out his tongue. "Saaaaaaaaam."

"Danny!" two voices called out. The owners of said voices brushed past an amused Mr. Shellwater to embrace their friend in a hug that clearly expressed how much they cared about him.

Within his friends' arms, Danny pointed at them and looked at Mr. Shellwater. "Found!"

"I see that," he answered, extremely amused. He smiled kindly at Sam when she gasped and looked at him worryingly.

"I am so sorry, whatever he said or did I swear he didn't mean," she explained, moving her arms so she held Danny's left hand. Her friend held Danny's right.

"Well he did steal a bit of my drink here." He laughed, raising his cup to the teenagers. "Although the taste wasn't what he was expecting, I'm sure." Sam and the other boy- Tucker, was it?- groaned.

"A leash," Tucker muttered. "I swear."

"Thank you," Sam said, obviously trying to get away from the awkward situation as fast as possible. "He's… new around here and has trouble interacting with people."

Mr. Shellwater was about to explain that it was no trouble at all, Danny happened to be a joyful and polite guest, but was interrupted when said teen pointed a finger at his head and proclaimed, "Numbers."

Sam and Tucker stilled. The adult remained silent as he watched them exchange uncomfortable looks. "That's just something he does… sorry," Tucker apologized, looking upset for some reason.

"We should go," Sam added, tugging Danny and Tucker away. She sent Mr. Shellwater a sad look over her shoulder.

Feeling as though he had missed something important, the man sighed and looked down at his drink. Now that the only interesting people at his gathering had left, the man felt his thoughts consume him like a cancer. Ha. His disease was such a depressing topic for his own mind.

Thankfully he was distracted when another man slipped next to him. "Mr. Masters!" Shellwater exclaimed, surprised. "How kind of you to join me."

The billionaire with long silver hair smiled down at the shorter man. "Hello," he offered. Mr. Shellwater wondered why the man was looking slightly above him so intently. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I wish," he sighed in response, swirling the liquid in his glass. "Just trying to do all I can before…"

Masters looked surprisingly sympathetic, gaze drawn slightly upwards again. "I understand." He suddenly pointed at the host's unfinished drink. "Are you going to finish that?"

Mr. Shellwater shrugged, hardly caring that a teenager had taken a sip from the same glass, and downed the rest of the burning liquid quickly.

Above his head and invisible to the human eye, a countdown fizzled out of existence.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The ride back was silent. Sam was obviously extremely affected by her mother's earlier words, and Mrs. Manson, seeing as she did nothing wrong in her eyes, was not speaking to her. Mr. Manson was silent as well, following his wife's lead as usual.

Tucker sent a look to Danny who in return frowned in Sam's direction. The Angel knew something was wrong, and by the looks of it he thought he was the one who caused their depressed mood.

"Sorry," Danny whispered, hesitating, as if he wanted to lean his head on Sam's shoulder but was afraid of being told no. "Am sorry. Sorry."

Sam breathed deeply and reached over to grab his hand. "It's not you, Danny," she said, shaking her head. Danny made a sad noise, because if it wasn't him then how could he fix it so his humans weren't sad?

"You actually did really well today," Tucker said, smiling. "We're proud."

Danny straightened up a little and warbled. "No honey. Fun fant-cy. Hurt now fant-cy. Gone?"

Tucker assumed he was wondering if he could take off the jacket now. "Not yet, dude. Once we get back, we'll get you in the bath." Danny grew excited, already imagining spending quality time with his friends.

"Sam?" he asked.

"No," the girl responded, head sinking into the arm she had propped against the car door. "I'm just going to head to bed this time."

"No bath?" Danny clarified, looking sad. He faced Tucker and declared, "No bath."

"No, _you_ definitely need one. Sam's going to sleep early."

"Sleeeep," Danny echoed, nodding seriously and deciding tonight was one of the few nights he would join his friends in their strange ritual of falling unconscious. "Sleeeeep too."

"Sure," Tucker chuckled, clenching Danny's hand as the silence stretched on. After several moments, Sam reached out for both of them and they held her tightly.

"Everything's okay," Tucker reassured. "We've got you." Danny hummed happily in between them, looking back and fourth as they smiled at each other.

Sam still looked upset, but at least she was with the people she cared about the most. "Us against the world, right?" she laughed, raising their combined hands.

"Always."

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A/N: The charity benefit has passed and new plot devices are introduced! Sorry about my month-long disappearance. I got hired and school got hectic!

Danny is precious and must be protected at all costs.

 **Update schedule:**

Someone was watching (x3 chapters)

Stranded with My Class (x2 chapters)

I want to try and finish those two stories by summer, or at least update SWW a hell of a lot and finish SWMC. TCAP might be thrown into there somewhere simply because it's everyone's favorite story and it's super easy to write compared to these.

Oh, and to the guest known as **NaniNan** , all I can give you is a deep, well meaning, evil _cackle_. Enjoy!


End file.
